


Kidnapped by Space Pirates Wasn't on the Agenda

by anarchycox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMFness, Endverse-ish Castiel, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Petty Feuds, Sexiness, Snark, Space Pirates, True Love, Violence, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg is the captain of her own space ship. She and her trusty first mate Benny used to work for Crowley until they mutinied. Now they and their small crew smuggle, fight, and avoid the law and the goons that Crowley regularly sends after them. Only Crowley offers them a deal - kidnap Diplomat Castiel Novak and his two guards and he'll leave them be. It's too good a chance. But Meg's never been the lucky sort and of course the easy job isn't easy at all.</p>
<p>Written for the MegCas Big Bang 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoy!

Title card graphic by the amazing Salesassociatesteve. 

All graphics are done by Salesassociatesteve.

Thanks to my wonderful beta topetine.

They are so cool looking. I hope that you enjoy them and the story.


	2. Let's Make a Deal

Benny stared at the men around the room, trying to figure out the best order in which to kill them. It didn't help that he was unarmed and the 5 guards all had blasters pointed at him and Meg. Still, he tried to solve it like it was a high school math problem, before remembering that he never went to school. _Fuck it_ , he thought, _I'll eat the guy in the cheap suit first_. Benny tensed his fingers and got onto the balls of his feet, ready to jump.

 “Easy, Benny.” Meg said, not taking her eyes off Crowley. “I'll get you a snack later, we're just here to do some business.” Benny didn't need to see her face to know her eyes were black.

 “Yes Captain.” Benny said, standing down just a smidge. He heard one of the guards sigh in relief. At least that one was smart enough to know how dangerous Meg and Benny were, even stripped of their weapons.

 “Now Crowley,” Meg smiled. It was a cold, hard look, “You don't tend to throw business our way. Why are you being so generous?”

 “Come now darling,” Crowley's eyes were red, “what's past is past.”

 Meg snorted a little, “6 months ago, you sent 3 shape shifters after us.”

 “Well, you know how it is.” Crowley shrugged.

 “They were pretty tasty.” Benny smiled, showing all his teeth. Meg snapped her fingers and Benny put the fangs away.

 Meg stood and one of the guards was foolish enough to come up close to her. She glared, black eyes shining and closed her fist, the guard fell to the floor screaming in agony.

 Crowley just sighed. Good help was so hard to find. “If we are done with the theatrics.”

 Meg sat back down, eyes turning back to regular brown. “By all means.” Meg leaned back in the chair, leather jacket creaking just a bit.

 “This contract was supposed to go to hunters, but it just so happened to come across my desk instead. It seems that the Novaks are putting forth a bill to the galactic parliament about stricter restrictions on trade and entertainment districts.”

 Meg just laughed, “Someone does that every couple of years. Sin taxes always sell in the sticks. Tough on crime is always an easy talking point when the planetary elections are coming due. Big whoop.”

 “Yes, but it seems this year Michael Novak is serious about it. He's pushing hard to clean up our sector. That's bad for everyone's business.”

 “So?” Meg asked. “What am I supposed to do about it? We’re smugglers.”

 “It seems that the good Senator Novak is sending out a diplomat to create some back door deals to help his measure go through. No diplomat, no deals, no bill before parliament, and our happy little corner of the galaxy stays in business. Someone put out a contract for the kidnapping of said diplomat and the delivery of him and his two personal bodyguards to the Gilded Lily.”

 “The pleasure dome on Naverrum?” Meg raised a brow at that. The resort was famous and infamous. Crowley nodded and smirked a little. The place cost thousands of dollars to visit and you had to sign a non-disclosure agreement upon arrival. Not exactly the sort of place Meg was generally welcome at.

 “Why aren't you taking the job then?” Meg asked.

 “A little too obvious if I do it, but a small ship and crew like yours? Think of it as smuggling, cargo is taken from place A and dropped at place B.” Crowley smiled, “As an added incentive, do this and I leave off you and yours. Do this, and your debt to me is done.”

 “Debt?” Meg glared, “We don't owe you shit.”

 “Mutiny is such an ugly business darling. Anyone else would have spaced the two of you, hunted you to the ends of the system and had the monsters of the pit tear your bowels out, but I'm sentimental.” Crowley's eyes flashed red again, “Fix this problem and you guys operate in peace.”

 Meg and Benny looked at each other. Benny nodded a little.

 “Give me the files.” Meg finally said. Crowley hit a few keystrokes and Meg had all the data she needed. Meg took a quick glance at the files on her wrist pad, saw the name and description of the target, and would wait until safe aboard their ship to read the rest. There was the ghost of something else in the system but she ignored it.

 “Good luck.” Crowley waved a hand dismissing them.

Meg and Benny walked out tense. Sure enough they realized a few blocks away that they were being followed. They ducked around a corner and when the dumb as fuck guard ran by, Benny reached out and pulled him into the alley. Benny looked at Meg for permission and when she nodded, he sunk his teeth in and drained the guy out. They rifled through his pockets, grabbing his credits and a nice knife he was carrying. They left his gun and i.d. They resumed their walk, relieved when more of the guards didn’t follow them to the docks where their ship was waiting.

 “You know this is fishy right Captain?” Benny asked, happy that his blaster was strapped to his side again.

 “Course it is, but if it gets Crowley off our back, it's worth doing.” Meg stopped for a second, looked at their ship. She was born on the Demonium home planet but at heart was a space kid, too much time on the ground made her twitchy, she liked it best being out in the black.

 “We generally steal cargo not people.” Benny reminded her. “We're generally not considered good with people. You tend to piss them off and I tend to eat them.”

 “So we don't eat the guy.” Meg said easily. They boarded the ship, made sure the rest of the small crew was back with all their needed supplies. They took off, both breathing a little easier once in space. Benny sat at the controls, Meg just a little behind him, reading up on the job.

 “If kidnapping this Castiel Novak is what it takes to keep us all safe, then that's what we’ll do.” Meg said, “It actually seems like an easy job, the files have a lot of details about his security and his travel route. It’s a Cake walk.” Meg grinned, wondered if there was actually any cake. She decided to go bug Gabriel in the mess. She clapped a hand on Benny's shoulder and left him in peace to pilot their small ship.

 “Yes Captain.” Benny sighed, this wasn't going to go well. Not well at all. But maybe he'd at least get a snack out of it.

 


	3. I Love It When A Plan Comes Together

 

It was very late into the sleep cycle but Meg was up and pouring over the files that she had on this Castiel Novak. She didn’t need much sleep, advantage of being a Demonium. Downside being that most people were scared of the Demonium, thought they were evil – but then again, Meg was all sorts of bad news, and okay with living up to the stereotype.

She looked at the history of the guy, and had to admit she was impressed with his military service. The Novaks were from an old line of Angeli, what most people called the flip side of the Demonium. Their two planets had been at war on and off for a few hundred years and it seemed that Castiel had distinguished himself in service at the last major skirmish that happened a few years ago. But he seemed to have disappeared for a couple of years after receiving all sorts of awards and accolades and had just now emerged as a diplomat serving as the mouth of Michael. It was difficult to tell what their exact relationship was.

But there was always someone she could ask.

She stayed in the mess for another hour, waiting for the whistling to stroll down the hallways. Gabriel came strolling on through, ready to start prepping food for the day. He stopped when he saw Meg already there. The Captain kept odd hours, but walking in on her waiting in your personal domain was never a great start to the day.

“Hey boss,” Gabe sketched a bit of a salute, “Need some grub?”

Meg paused, “tell me we don’t have actual grubs.”

“Nah, but I do have some dubious porridge. Personally I’d rather have the grubs.” Still, Gabe started a kettle. Grabbed one of the nicer instant mixes for the captain, even added a pinch of the carefully hoarded sugar and cinnamon.

“Trying to butter me up?” Meg asked, sniffing the spice.

“You waiting in here, seemed reasonable.” Gabe sat down with a cup of coffee, heavy on the powdered cream. It was only mostly gross.

“How are supplies holding out?”

“Decent, picked up some stuff while you met with Crowley, but could use a stop at a market place with a greenhouse. Garth finally figured out how to rework the lights and string misters in that spare closet. Let me grow some stuff.”

“200 hundred credits.”

“500 would be better.” Gabe countered.

“And I want a guy who’s actually decent at going down.” Meg snorted.

“Don’t we all.” Gabe replied.

“300. And whatever you can convince the rest of the crew to donate to the cause. I know you know a guy. You always know a guy that gives discounts.” Meg looked at the files again, “Would Pyrrhean be a good place to pick up stuff?”

Gabe raised a brow, “Yeah but isn’t that a place way above our pay grade? We’ll low to midrange thugs and thieves.”

“Our mark is going to be making a speech there. Easier to grab him on the ground than to take his ship. He’s got one of those official government cruisers. Their security is a right pain in the ass.” Meg looked up at Gabe, “He’s what I want to talk to you about.” Meg finished her porridge. “Castiel Novak. Know him?”

Gabe stared at his coffee for a moment, “Why would you think I know him?”

“You’re Angeli.”

“So are almost a billion people.”

“You’re high Angeli.” Meg countered.

“So are a few hundred.”

Meg sighed, “Gabe, you know I don’t give a single fuck about your past, about the past of anyone here. Unless it can help our job, then I need to know everything. Don’t make me ask again. You’d be a bitch to replace. I’m fond of your crap cooking.”

“I’m a genius, have to be with the crap supplies you buy. Just because you don’t eat much, and your first mate drinks blood, doesn’t mean the rest of us should have to suffer.” Gabe and Meg both knew he was stalling.

“Gabriel Novak, give it up.” Meg tapped a nail on the table.

“I don’t really know him, he was still a teen when I took off. I think we’re technically second or third cousins or something like that. He’s Naomi’s kid. She a tough bitch, bit of a power struggle with the other main Novak branch.”

“Michael’s branch.”

Gabe nodded, “Michael, from what I heard, won the power grab, won the election, won all the power.”

“He’s being sent out as a diplomat. Michael’s using him to get some back room deals in place, tough on crime, sin taxes, shut down “unsavoury demonium trading practices.” I like my job, Gabe, we all like our jobs, I’d prefer not have to run from the law any more than we already do.”

“I don’t know him, honestly Cap, at this point if Crowley gave you Intel, you are better informed than me. I’m only in touch with a couple family members, and they make me look like a proper good sort of fellow.” Gabe’s coffee finally kicked in, “Wait, what’s the job?”

“We’re kidnapping Castiel Novak and his two bodyguards and delivering them to the Gilded Lily within the month.”

“Oh god, we’re all going to die.” Gabe’s jaw dropped. “Kidnapping a connected Novak, that won’t go well.”

“We kidnapped you that turned out fine.” Meg countered.

“I asked you to kidnap me, I walked up to Benny and said hey, need a cook and a guy who can make a good deal on almost any planet in the system. Then there was a fun little shootout and boom, I’ve been here for 18 months.” Gabe tugged at his hair. “We’re fucked.”

“We do this, Crowley stops sending people after us. We fly free from that threat.” Meg said quietly.

“Fine, I’ll tell Benny and Charlie what I remember of how Novaks handle security. But remember I haven’t even touched foot on the home planet in 15 years. I ran the second I could. Never did fit.” Gabe walked back to the stove.

“None of us are good fits, that’s why we’re all together.”

Meg headed out wanting to go to her quarters, “I’m sorry I had to ask.”

“I know.” Gabe sighed, “Just don’t underestimate anyone in this. Novaks are great at pretending to be good, but most make Crowley look kind and generous.”

“We can do this.”

“Doesn’t mean we should.” Gabe replied.

Meg went to her room. Gabe wondered if he should take up Benny on that offer for some blaster training.

 

                                                                                                                                                             

3 day cycles later they were circling Aren, waiting for a guy Gabriel knew to get them landing clearance at a Pyrrhean dock. When they finally landed and ‘passed’ the clearance check, Meg called a meeting of the whole crew. Everyone had been briefed the basics, but now was time to get down to the details.

“So we have to kidnap a Novak and his two personal guards.” Meg began.

Benny decided to chime in on an issue that was bugging him, “Why do we have to get the two guards, wouldn’t it be easier just to kill them?”

“Yeah, but the contract explicitly states that the two guards are supposed to be grabbed too, and kept in one piece.” Meg sighed, “It makes the job harder but not impossible.”

“One piece doesn’t mean unharmed.” Benny smiled.

“No eating them – even a little.” Meg warned and Benny pouted, “You saying that for once in your life you could eat fresh and not finish it off?”

“You ruin all my fun.” Benny’s pout at Meg was practically hangdog.

“Crowley _finally_ sent us photos of the three men. Here is Castiel Novak and Dean and Sam Winchester.”

The whole crew looked at the photos the computer displayed on the wall in silence for a moment.

Finally Gabe whistled low and slow, “I claim the moose. Dibs on the moose, I said it first. Moose mine.”

Meg snorted, “Yes, yes they are all very pretty, but they are all also trained killers that we have to grab and get on board.” Meg clicked and motioned to Charlie.

“So I was able to get us guest lists, schematics, locked door codes. Should be able to get Meg, Jo, and Benny in without too much problem.” Charlie’s skin glowed a little where her processors were working. “I can be your eyes, spot problems. Well I can at least be Jo’s eyes, as she’s the only one of you who’s gotten the recommended implant.” Charlie glared at her bosses.

“Yeah well, the cap’n and me didn’t get the personal touch Jo did.” Jo winked the eye that she had replaced with a tech implant that allowed Charlie to see everything Jo did.

“She withheld sex for a month to get me to do this. It was an easy sell at that point.” Jo rubbed Charlie’s mechanical arm affectionately.

“That just means Jo is great for keeping an eye on the perimeters. She gets to be a waitress.” Meg smirked and Jo pouted.

“Um, boss, Jo is kind of horrible at being a waitress.” Garth their engineer and mechanic mentioned, “Remember that time she blew up that embassy because that guy called her a pretty little thing and asked her to fetch a whiskey.”

“Good times.” Jo said cheerfully.

“Waitress, deal with it.”

“How are you getting into this fancy diplomat party?” Charlie asked, searching for possibilities.

“I have an invite. Benny will be my escort.”

Gabe was the first one to clue in what that meant. “Wait. Wait. That means a dress for you and a tux for him.” Gabe looked between the two and just started laughing. Until he fell out of his chair.

“How did you even get an invite? This is a 1000 credit a plate function.”

“Called in a favour with Alistair.” Was all Meg said. The group immediately stopped teasing, if she was calling in that sort of marker, it meant this job had to go perfectly.

“Right, let’s talk exit once we have the three guys.” The planning went on for a couple hours and was as solid as they could make it.

Now Meg just had to remember how to put on eyeliner.

 

                                                                                                                                                         

 

Castiel stared at his tie. He hated wearing a tux. It seemed so pointless to dress him up like this. He wished Michael would let him wear his dress uniform. Then he’d be a little more comfortable. And armed. His dress uniform would allow him to carry his military blade. He’s been around some of these politicians and socialites enough to know that a blade would be very useful. They were smug and flirty.

Someone always tried to grab his ass.

And they were never pretty. Someone pretty always grabbed Dean’s ass. Why wouldn’t they grab his? He had asked Dean once and his response was just for them to get drunk. It had been a good night. Cas wasn’t supposed to do that though these days. He was supposed to be a symbol a beacon of light for the Novak family and way of orderly light. Sometimes late at night, Cas wondered why if they wanted such bearer of light they threw Lucifer away so easily.

Cas sighed and put on the bow tie. It never was quite even or straight and tonight he just couldn’t care. He was looking at three months of travel, endless speeches and talks and meetings.

Michael thought it would be good, the war hero arguing for the protection of the solar system. In the speeches he had written for Cas, Cas’s military honours get dropped in every third paragraph. It made Castiel want to sell the medals for scrap. Dean wouldn’t let him do it.

“Come on Cas, get the lead out, this place at least looks like the grub won’t be shit.” Dean banged his hand on the door. Cas smiled, the one thing he didn’t give in to Michael on was the Winchesters. He had met them after his military stint in a bar, they were bounty hunters. He drank them under the table and then they sort of never left his side. After Michael had sent him to family boot camp, he tried to convince him to have ‘proper’ guards. He put the guards to the test against the Winchesters. The Winchesters just destroyed their competition.

And now they were his bodyguards. They refused to tell him way they stuck around in the face of all the Novak adversity. He knows Raphael tried to buy them off, it would have been a good offer. Castiel was just thankful they had stayed. He wouldn’t make it out of this experience without them.

Cas walked out to the ballroom just as the cocktail mingling was in full swing. He stared at the twinkling lights, the glittering jewels and just couldn’t care. But still he straightened his shoulders and went to do his job.

 

                                                                                                                                                       

Benny and Meg walked into the ballroom and weren’t impressed. They did some smiling and holding of champagne glasses and looked for their mark.

“Tell me we can at least steal some stuff.” Benny pleaded quietly. He watched all the people walk around, pretend that they were oh so important. And they all smelled wrong – too perfumed, too stagnant.

“If we leave with less than 10,000 credits in jewels I’m very disappointed in us.” Meg spotted Jo with a tray of finger food. She would have to remember to bug Jo later about how competent a waitress she was. Just then the background music stopped and the lights dimmed.

Meg and Benny watched as their target entered the room flanked by the two guards. They took a good look at the two men. The two very fit and clearly dangerous men.

“For fucks sake, how the hell am I supposed to take that sasquatch out?” Jo asked.

“You’ll figure it out.” Meg said matter of fact, into their hidden coms. She kept scanning the room, looking for all possible exits. “Benny you got the other Winchester. Think you can distract him?”

Benny looked at Dean Winchester. “Oh I’m sure I can think of something.”

“One piece Benny, one piece. Try flirting.” Meg reminded him. Meg pocketed the wallet of the guy standing next to her and watching as Benny pulled a bracelet.

“Last time I flirted, you and I had to break out of jail.” Meg glared and Benny held up his hands in appeasement. “He’ll be in one piece, I promise.” Meg didn’t find the statement that comforting. But she was comforted by the diamond hair pins she pulled from some old crone.

 “Let’s listen to his speech.” They stood in the crowd and listened as the Angeli read from his prepared notes. It was a completely generic speech about safety of the system, playing on the man’s military past, the importance of stopping crime from hurting honest trade.

Meg tried to stay awake, Benny kept staring at Dean’s neck.

Eventually they reached the dinner portion of the night. The food was decent, but not actually up to what Gabriel could do when he had the supplies. She and Benny ignored their table and just acted like they were in love and could only see each other. It allowed them to scope the room, and they both kept an eye on their targets. Jo whispered into the coms that she had a plan. When the dancing began they would be ready to go.

2 hours later they were able to set their plans into motion.

Jo decided simple was best. She subtly cornered Sam Winchester in the hallway and played the upset waitress with a broken heel. When he ducked down to help, she brained him with her tray, stuffed him onto a food trolley, and walked him out to Garth waiting with their road vehicle. It wasn’t elegant but it got the job done. She went back in to keep an eye out, in case Meg or Benny needed help. And to get in on some of the thievery. Rich women are always leaving purses in bathrooms.

Benny looked around a bit, saw how tight the other Winchester and the mark were standing and came up with an idea. “Cap’n get the Angeli out on the dance floor. It will cause the other guy to chill a little, let me get at him.”

Meg nodded and slowly strolled over to where the two men were standing off to the side, “Gentleman,” she smoothed out her voice a little, let it soften, “it is such an honour to be able to hear you speak about such an important issue Mr. Novak.” She fluttered her lashes a little, “There are so many problems right now out there, and it is such a comfort for business owners such as myself to know that there are politicians who honestly care about protecting us and our interests. Perhaps we could dance, and talk about a better way for me to show my appreciation and assistance for your cause?” She tilted her head back a little. Damn but these guys were tall, and she had worn flats.

Castiel sighed, looking down at the woman. At least she was young and pretty, versus that handsy old lady from 20 minutes ago. A waltz started playing and Cas held out his hand. He hated dancing but led the woman out to the floor. Michael would hate it if he left money on the table.

Benny watched the two on the dance floor for a moment before approaching the body guard. “Hey chief, you look like you could use this.” He handed over a glass of whiskey.

“Thanks but I don’t drink anything I didn’t pour myself.” Dean said looking at the guy. “Besides you do know that tux makes me you look like a thug right?”

Benny smiled, “I know, but my girl there likes me in it.” He nodded in Meg’s direction. “Here, proof.” Benny took a sip from both glasses and let Dean choose which one he wanted. Dean knocked back the whiskey, he hated these functions, but he owed Cas.

“Thanks needed that.”

“These shindigs are a trial.” Benny agreed. He watched as Dean blinked, trying to focus his eyes, “Hey chief you doing okay?”

“Yeah, just a little warm in here isn’t it?” Dean wondered why he was all of a sudden feeling so horrid.

“Here, let’s get you some air.” Benny started to lead Dean away from the ballroom.

“I shouldn’t leave Cas, Sammy’s disappeared.” Dean tried to protest, but he started swaying. Benny threw his arm around the guy, propping him up a bit.

“Don’t worry, he’ll show up.” Benny managed to get Dean outside, resorting to carrying him like a bride and spied their getaway truck.

“But you took a sip.” Dean slurred, realizing something was up and trying to fight it.

“Alcohol soluble capsule in my mouth, put in when I took that sip. Sorry chief. You were right about the thug bit – though I prefer pirate.” Dean passed out just as Benny pushed him into the vehicle. Dean’s head rolled a little exposing his neck. Benny licked his lips and leaned in.

And got hit on the head with a data pad by Garth. “No. Bad. Stop. Bad vampire.”

“Not actually a vampire.” Benny protested as he always did when Garth called him that.

“Yeah but there are like no vowels in your species names, so vampire is just easier for us. And leave him alone. Here, I brought you a snack.” Garth tossed a protein shake that was mostly blood and Benny wolfed it down while they settled in to wait for Meg.

Meg had to admit the guy wasn’t a horrible dancer, and she was able to subtly angle him so he didn’t notice Benny carrying Winchester out. She got confirmation that both guards were out and smiled at Castiel.

“So Angeli…High Angeli at that. And you lead the storm on the coast of Hellacia against the Demonium. Impressive.”

Cas frowned, “How do you know that?” Meg made sure that they spun a little closer to the door.

“It’s in your bio.” She said easily. She tried fluttering her lashes again. The man frowned. Seemed like she might be overselling it a little at this point.

“No, it isn’t. The details were left out, just that I’m a decorated war hero.” Meg could hear the air quotes around hero.

“Oh, must have heard it somewhere else.” Meg shrugged as much as the dancing would allow. She was slowly letting her polite veneer slip away. Cas noticed the subtle changes in her posture, her grip.

“There is nowhere to have heard about that. No one could have told you about that.” Cas frowned and looked for Dean or Sam.

“Also heard you got your wings singed a bit Clarence.” Meg grinned, “You ever show them anymore?”

Castiel flinched, he hated talking about his wings, about what happened to them. And no way should she know about that. “Who the heck are you?” He hissed. He didn’t dare to make a scene.

Meg’s eyes went black, and flicked her fingers a little so that her poisoned ring was close to his artery. “Hi I’m Meg, I’ll be your kidnapper this evening.”

Cas was about to push her away but froze at the scrape of metal on his neck. “Dean and Sam.”

“Are unharmed. Mostly. They’ll have a hell of a headache when they come to.” Meg smiled, her black eyes shining in the soft lighting. She blinked and they went back to normal. “Come along quietly and they stay that way. Isn’t leverage lovely Clarence?” Meg let go a little and slid that hand from his neck down to his wrist, so it looked like they were stepping out for quiet time.

Garth saw them and brought the vehicle around. Meg shoved Cas in, “We’re going to heaven Clarence. Sit down, behave, and enjoy the ride.” She climbed in the front next to Garth, trusting Jo and Benny had the three contained.

“There is no heaven and my name isn’t Clarence.” Cas protested. Meg was in the mood for quiet so she gestured at Benny. Benny knocked the Angeli out.

 


	4. Welcome to the Jungle

The three captives were cuffed and bound to chairs in the mess area. Everyone else was eating, Meg and Jo long since stripped of their work clothes, Benny still hanging around in his tux because it amused him. Garth had him completely addicted to the James Bond movies of a few centuries ago. Benny in a tux looked nothing like a Bond, maybe a villain, but it didn’t stop him from asking for everything shaken not stirred.

Gabriel smiled “Don’t worry my spit in there was definitely shaken around in my mouth first.” Benny looked at his plate, shrugged and kept eating what was an equivalent of blood pudding.

Charlie ate a fruit snack and just looked at the guys, “They’re dreamy.”

Jo rolled her eyes, “Really?”

Charlie just shrugged, “well they are look at them. Little sleeping angels.”

Garth was the last to read the files on them, “All three are like super trained killers. Jesus, the Novak’s kill count at the Hellacia battle is insane. And the Winchesters are bounty hunters who have a large number of their bounties being delivered back in less than one piece.” He read their list of bounties and looked up in horror at the captain, “Are we going to talk about,”

“Nope.” Benny was the one to speak. Everyone averted their eyes from Meg. But Garth. Garth worried about the crew the most, kind of forgetting they were all stone cold mostly bad guys, “Cap’n are you okay?”

Meg’s eyes flashed black, a rarity at her crew. “We do the job.”

Everyone quickly nodded and said “Yes ma’am.” Benny gave Meg’s neck a quick squeeze.

“Straight human though, and no mods registered on them.” Jo said, moving the conversation along a little and having memorized the files.

“None illegal either. Nothing.” Charlie added having done a sweep on the two. “So why trade that in for being a diplomat’s bodyguards?”

Meg chimed in, never taking her eyes off of Castiel, “Doesn’t matter. Gabe is it better if we have you play friendly with them. High Angeli have codes of honour right?”

Gabe snorted, “Sure, on paper we’re super polite. In reality there’s a reason Lucifer is in a high max prison ship and it isn’t because he did anything wrong – other than disagree with Michael. And no one has seen Balthazar for years.”

“Runaway like you?” Benny asked.

“Don’t know. Shame, he was the only one who was any fun at the family picnic.” Gabe went to the kitchen and started making some food, their guests would be hungry soon.

 

 

All three men had been faking how out of it they were. None of them were quite with it yet, but they knew a little at least. One was high Angeli – a real surprise considering it was a group of pirates. They could hear the click and hum of mechanics which suggested a cyborg.

They listened as the crew talked amongst themselves for a little longer.

They heard the captain ask, “Benny shouldn’t you actually be flying this thing?”

They heard the thug grumble, “Be easier if you got me a goddamn co-pilot.” But a chair scraped back.

“You ate the last co-pilot we got you for getting your controls a little dirty.” Shit Dean thought, the guys a vampire.

“To be fair, he also tried to sell us out to Crowley.”

“So does everyone.” The captain said, but the pilot was gone.

“Cap’n mind if I go ride the unicorn? Be sitting lonely a little too long, could use a good going over.” The cheerful guy asked.

There was no response but the guy said thanks and they heard, “Oooh I’ll come been wanting to ride the unicorn for a bit, you mind Jo?”

“Nah go nuts. I’m going to go workout.”

The only noise left was the sound of something frying in a skillet. Castiel wondered if he should open his eyes.

“You all can stop faking you know, has to be getting pretty boring, and your necks must be a little sore.” Meg said, sipping her coffee.

All three brought their heads up and smiled. “Hello pretties.” Meg raised her glass in salute. “I’m Meg, captain of the Wayward Dream. Welcome to your kidnapping.”

“That’s a stupid name for a space ship.” Dean says, smirking. Meg gestures and his head went flying from a phantom punch. “Oops, slipped.” Gabe snorts a little from the kitchen.

“Now, I’ve got roughly a month to get you to the Gilded Lily on Nevarrum. The contract states that all three of you have to be in one piece. Behave yourselves and the crew and I won’t take liberties with what exactly that might mean.” Meg stood, “Gabe can you deal with them on your own?”

“Not a problem Cap’n.” Gabe said easily bringing a few plates over.

“Good, need to do some planning with Benny.” Meg walked behind the guys, freeing their hands, leaving legs and torso bound. “Charlie has continuous monitors on you. Fuck with my crew and trust me, any pain you’ve felt before will nothing compared to what I visit on you.” Meg’s eyes flashed black. “Play nice and you get to go free and I get paid. We all win.”

Meg left the mess area.

The three men sized up the guy who was still there. They had referred to him as High Angeli, but that couldn’t be right. No High Angeli would be caught dead in this sort of life. Plus he didn’t exactly have the stature or countenance of most High Angeli. To put it bluntly he was short.

“Which family do you hail from?” Castiel asked politely.

Gabe just ignored him and focused his gaze on Sam. “Hey handsome fella, don’t suppose you like short guys with lots of wings do you?” Gabe sat across from Sam and winked. “I’m surprisingly flexible and have very few hard limits.”

Sam’s jaw dropped. “Ummm, no thanks?”

“Suit yourself, Sam, but just keep in mind I’ve got no gag reflex.”

Dean decided to poke the bear, “If my brother gave you a ride –“

“Dean!” Sam glared.

"Would you let us go?” Dean continued like he wasn’t interrupted.

“Nope.” Gabe grabbed a lollipop out of his pocket, “Ain’t going to betray the Cap’n like that – she’s been good to me.”

“She’s a Demonium.” Castiel protested.

“So?” Gabe asked, not really caring.

“Means she’s evil trash, who we’re going to kill.” Dean growled out.

All three paled as Gabe’s shadow wings manifested. The echoes of six golden wings spread on the wall, a tinkling of chains amongst them. Not just High Angeli, but the highest.

“First off, good luck with that. And sure she’s mostly evil, but she ain’t trash. She’s a bitch and will kill a guy without even thinking about it. But you know what that really means?” Gabe asked, eyes hardening, “It means that if she’s ever going to kill me, she’ll stand right in front me and say “Gabriel Novak I’m going to kill you now.” And she’ll run me through with her blade. My ‘noble’ brothers would happily kill me in a petty squabble and never get their fingers dirty. I’ll choose the blade I see coming every damn day.”

“You used to give me candy.” Cas said quietly staring at his cousin. “The family misses you.”

“No they don’t. They miss having another pawn on the table, that’s it. They found replacements for me easily enough. Think of this Castiel – this kidnapping might not be the worst thing. You can stop being Michael’s pawn too, maybe for a little while, maybe forever, that’s got to count for something.” Gabe went to leave, “Sam, you want to be climbed like a tree you let me know.”

And with that the three captives were left alone.

They stared at each other in shock. They looked around the room not quite believing it.

“Hello?” Sam called out. There was no response.

Dean sort of shrugged and dealt with all the restraints that had been left on, the other two quickly did the same. They were about to arm themselves with whatever they could find in the kitchen area, but the smell of the food was really enticing.

“It’s probably drugged.” Dean was a little bitter about falling for the trick earlier.

“But burgers.” Cas whined. “We’re stuck in space and have no exit strategy and I’m hungry. We’ll have time to figure out an escape later. And Gabriel is supposed to be a great cook.”

Dean and Sam shrugged, and dove into the food. The three men inhaled the burgers and soon were stuffed to the gills.

They were pleasantly surprised to find that the food was in fact not drugged. They grabbed some knives and headed for the exit. Only as they got to the door a red field immediately went up.

“Hey bitches, I would recommend you put all the gear back where you found it. But it’s up to you really. I’ll give you a choice – put it back and I’ll light a path to the rooms we have for you, or you can stay armed, I open the door, and I let the vampire know he’s got a snack walking around. Loss of blood and puncture wounds don’t affect the one piece clause in our contract.” They heard a small whirr noise and looked up at the camera. “So what will it be?” Charlie asked.

They put almost all the weapons back, save a couple small steak knives that were easily hidden. They followed the path of lights to a couple small rooms that had a lavatory between them and were clearly more for storage than anything else, but they had cots and locks on the doors. It was more than they thought they would get.

Cas had also stolen a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen, he fully intended to get drunk.

“Cas come on man, we need to create a plan.” Dean protested as Cas started swigging from the bottle.

“Dean – ship. Space. Lethal killers. I like being in one piece, now just sit down and wait for our inevitable ends to meet us. That or Michael performs a daring rescue.”

“You really think Michael will come for us?” Sam asked hopefully.

“No, we’re a better story dead.” Cas said bitterly.

Neither Winchester took the bottle from him. He was right after all.

 

 

Of course the rooms were bugged and Charlie relayed the pertinent information to her Captain. In the end they all joined Benny up front and were watching the feed of the three men getting steadily drunker, Castiel finally sharing the bottle around.

Gabe even brought snacks.

“Okay, but seriously we’re all killers. How did two itty bitty girls, one in high heels take you guys down?” Dean pointed his finger at the other two. “At least I got taken out by the vamp.”

Benny sighed, “Not a vamp.”

“Say that when you aren’t drinking blood and bourbon.” Jo commented.

“You got roofied like a bad prom date.” Sam rolled his eyes, “that’s even worse than us.”

“Was it a good roofie at least?” Cas asked. He wondered if there were any drugs on board.

Garth looked at Gabriel, “I didn’t think High Angeli, especially Novaks, went in for that. Body is a temple and all that stuff.”

 

Gabriel just shrugged and looked at his cousin, “Supposed to, but you know how I treat my body – funhouse carnival more like, and Balthazar was a delightful slut. He wouldn’t have though when he was fighting. Can’t rack up body counts of Demonium like that high.”

 

Charlie thought about it, “Two years in between that battle and when he got sent out to play Ken doll Diplomat. What went on in those two years?”

 

“Well aren’t you interesting?” Meg asked the screen quietly. “Charlie start digging, see what you find.” But Meg already had an idea. There were rumours in the battlefields of what happened to High Angeli who didn’t tow the line, whispers of punishments, and torture.

 

They all sat and watched as the three guys bickered over whose fault the capture was and what they were going to do about it.

 

“Drink until we fall down and wait to inevitably be sold into the sex slave trade.” Castiel explained his big plan, “I should have never stopped those belly dancing lessons.” He added forlornly, “They would have made me an asset.”

 

Dean and Sam looked at their best friend in horror. “Or,” Sam began, “We could figure a way out of this.”

 

“I vote we just raise some hell.” Dean sounded downright cheerful at the prospect. Like being kidnapped by space pirates was something to check off of his bucket list. “It’s our duty as captives to make the lives of those who hold us against our will as difficult as possible.”

 

“I like the idea of him raising some hell.” Benny murmured.

 

“The sasquatch can raise my hell anytime he wants.” Gabriel agreed.

 

Meg hit them both hard. “Prisoners cannot properly give consent – no dice.”

 

“But Cap’n…” Both men whined.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Like you wouldn’t break off a piece of the Angeli if you could. We know your type. I paid your tab at that one brothel.” Gabriel protested. “You wrecked three different Angeli.” He paused, “Well not wrecked, they were all downright happy at the end of it. Debauched. Wait, can you debauch a whore?”

 

Meg winked, “Sure, if you’re really, really good.”

 

“You do have a type Cap’n and that there is right smack dab in the middle of it.” Jo agreed. She easily dodged the knife Meg threw at her.

 

“Only if he’s got some fight to him. Whiny piss babies who lay down and wait for fate to happen to them don’t interest me.” Just then Castiel spilled some of the whiskey on his shirt and pulled it off and everyone in the room whistled except for Gabriel. “But then again…” Meg smirked.

 

“If we don’t get a toy, you don’t either Meg.” Benny pinched his captain.

 

Meg just hummed her agreement and they listened to the increasingly ludicrous plans for mischief that the guys came up with.

 

“Charlie make sure that they can’t get near the engines or the flight controls, but other than that, this would have been a boring milk run. Let’s see what these boys can do.” Meg looked at her crew, “They mess with something of yours – you are free to punish as you see fit.”

 

Gabe opened his mouth but Meg interrupted “No spanking.” Gabe pouted. “You know I have four rules. Everyone repeat them now please.”

 

The crew chimed in as one, sounding like a dutiful group of scouts:

 

_We fulfill any contract we take_

_Consent must always be given or offered_

_No slave trade_

_We hold true to each other_

 

It wasn’t much but it was the line they all drew in the sand. It was kept them from being pure evil or soulless like a lot of the ships out there. Like Crowley’s crew. It was why Meg and Benny mutinied – if you can’t trust the man at your back, then what’s the fucking point? It was why most of their little crew had found each other, they were all criminals but they held true.

 

Meg looks at the feed one last time and sees that the three guys have passed out, “Let’s see what they’ve got.”

 

 


	5. Acts of Engagement

The first order of business for the three guys was to figure out exactly who they were dealing with. Once sober Sam made his way to the data port in the mess and carefully started hacking the system. He didn’t realize that Charlie was letting him through the back door. No one could hack her files.

“Okay, what order do we want this in?” Sam asked.

“Weakest up?” Dean replied, Cas just sort of waved his hand, wondered if there were drugs. And wondered what ‘ride the unicorn’ meant.

“Garth Fitzgerald IV engineer and maintenance. Human. No mods.” Sam began. “Nothing really in his files, no rap sheets, no warrants, no point of contacts besides this crew. Don’t think we really have to worry about him.”

“Charlie Bradbury. Computers. Human with mods both legal and grey market. Including mechanical arm, tech eye and a jacked brain. No rap sheet, but considered a person of inquiry on almost all the major planets in the system. Seems to be in a relationship with Jo.”

Dean hummed a bit, generally a signal he was absorbing information. Sam kept going.

“Jo Harvelle. Weapons and muscle. Human, tech eye seems to be the only mod. Rap sheet is longer than yours Dean.”

“Hey, that’s been wiped. Can’t have a questionable sort guarding a Novak.” Dean smirked a bit, “Only useful thing Michael ever did for us.”

Sam kept going, “It’s mostly assault, battery, theft, grand theft auto, and wanted for blowing up three bars, a swimming pool, and an embassy. Guess I got off lucky that she only brained me with a tray.” Sam said staring at all the warrants scrolling by.

“What about Gabriel?” Castiel asked.

“Well you know probably as much as the notes here.” Sam said.

“He’s been gone a long time Sam, the guy I knew wouldn’t have joined this crew. He was a good man.”

Sam sighed. “Gabriel Novak, cook and supplies. Seems to be their point guy on lots – knows people that sort of stuff. High Angeli. No mods. No rap sheet, no warrants, in fact if he hadn’t told us his name was Novak we might not have known. He’s completely scrubbed – actually listed as Loki. That takes a lot of money and connections to pull off.”

Castiel wondered how he pulled that off, wondered if he could just disappear too.

“What about the big two?” Dean asked, keeping an eye out – wondering why no one had come into the mess.

“Benny Lafitte. First mate and pilot. Vampire. Rap sheet is impressive, starts when he was 15. Warrants for theft, assault, manslaughter, murder, piracy. Guy seems to be major bad news. Formally belong to Crowley’s crew – along with Meg Masters.”

“Wait,” Dean perked up a little, “Why does that name sound so familiar.”

Sam just stared at the file, “Because we killed her father Azazel Masters.”

“That’s the fucker that got Mom and Dad.” Dean was looking around the room, like the Demonium’s ghost would somehow appear. “And we got grabbed by his kid??”

“Yeah. Yeah we did. Think she knows?” Sam asked.

“No way. Contract or no, if she knew she’d kill us.” Dean said.

“What else do the files say about her?” Castiel asked. “She is…interesting.”

Both Sam and Dean snorted.

“Captain. Tons of warrants and arrests. Had this ship almost three years. Seems there was a scuffle with Crowley, she and Benny booked it. They’ve had numerous run ins with him since. They don’t seem to traffic in people a lot. Mostly stolen cargo, drugs, and thievery. They seem like proper pirates. There have been a couple other crew members, some quit, some died, but it seems this crew’s been together for well over a year now with no changes.”

Sam was about to dig deeper, but Charlie was bored opening doors for him and put a trigger in his way which shut the screen he was using down.

“Shit, think we’re busted.” Sam said stepping away from the machine. The three tried to act casual as Charlie strolled in.

Charlie grabbed a chocolate shake from the cooler. “You’re a crap hacker – do you know how many doors I had to open for you there?” She sighed, “Cap’n said you mess with our systems we get to figure out your punishments.” She looked at the guys and smiled. “How do you feel about role playing dice games?”

Five hours later the three guys were numb from boredom. Meg walked in and took one look at their prisoners and took pity and cut them loose. Dean and Sam ran for their room. Castiel moved slower, Meg grabbed his arm.

“Clarence, I’m willing to cut you guys some slack, because it might be fun. But you’re going to want to be careful where you put your toes.”

Castiel glared, some of his old fire returning to his eyes, “I don’t listen to demons.” He pushed her hand away and followed the Winchesters.

Meg smiled, the guy wasn’t completely hollowed out. The mark just got a lot more interesting.

Charlie was sitting there packing away her gaming supplies.

“Shouldn’t you be digging for that intel I asked for?” Meg looked at Charlie.

“I have programs phishing for it as we speak. But you’re asking for something that might not be there.” Charlie explained.

Meg grabbed a die and rolled a 19. “Something’s there and I want to know what it is. Otherwise we’re missing a big piece of the puzzle. Dig harder.”

Meg left the mess barely hearing the yes captain that Charlie called out.

 

 

The crew found it amusing when the guys worked it so that the only shower that got hot water was theirs. In return Garth made it so that their toilet only would flush once a day and Charlie palm coded the other bathrooms. After three days, Dean fixed the water lines.

Next Castiel tried poisoning the food a little bit. Only the crew had made sure to always keep two of their mods off any and all books – Charlie made sure of that. They had liver filters put into their systems after an incident with Crowley a couple years ago and trackers. Each crew member had a tracker in their skin just in case. Meg let Gabriel set their punishment.

Having the Winchesters scrub the kitchen in their underwear was quite delightful for Gabriel and Benny, once he joined in. They whistled when the guys would bend over or reach up. Gabriel kept asking to climb the moose, Benny kept talking about biting the chief. They were generally ignored though they could see hands gripping things tightly. They skirted the consent line but didn’t really cross it, harassment was a grey area.

Castiel was forced to do inventory, with spices that had all the labels removed. The sneezing that was resulted was amusing. A little less, was the allergic reaction he had to a weird herb Gabe had picked up on a planet and never figured out what to do with. Luckily it just involved Castiel puking a lot.

He was sick enough though that they tossed him into their small med bay and gave him a quick saline solution to rehydrate and a bunch of anti-nausea meds that had him flying high as a kite. Apparently the diplomat was very sensitive to medications. Dean insisted on staying with Cas, worried what they might slip him. He paced in front of the door, not letting anyone in.

Benny sat there and watched Dean pace, “Oh for fucks sake, no one is going to harm him. We don’t get paid if we harm him. We like being paid.”

“He’s been knocked out and now poisoned.” Dean glared.

“You guys tried to poison us, seems about a fair trade – and his was accidental. Now sit your ass down and play some poker with me.” Benny pulled out a beaten up deck of cards.

“What are the stakes?” Dean asked sitting with an eye on the door.

“Loser cleans the cargo area.” Benny poured him some whiskey.

“I’m not falling for that again.” Dean said pushing the drink away.

“Smart chief, but I never go for the same trick twice.” Benny winked. They played a couple hands and the work of the day got to Dean, especially with Benny’s quiet whistling. Dean slumped over and fell asleep.

Benny shook his head and carried the human to his bunk where Sam had long passed out. The hot cocoa with whipped cream that Gabe made him had nothing to do with it.

 

 

Cas woke up on the uncomfortable medical bed, and jolted at the sight of Meg sitting on the counter drinking a beer.

“Hey Clarence, feeling better?” She took a gulp and offered the bottle. Cas shuddered at the thought.

“Yes.” His voice was deep, huskier from the rawness of a sore throat.

Meg exaggerated her shiver, “Oooh Angeli talk to me in that voice and you can have whatever you want.”

“My name is Castiel.” He reminded her.

Meg just shrugged, “I know.”

“So why don’t you use it?” Cas glared at his captor.

She smiled, “Could be I think it’s a stupid name, could be that maybe I once knew a Cas and he broke my heart and every time I hear your name it shatters me all over again.” Cas snorted a little at that one and Meg winked, “Could be don’t want to use your name get to attached – you know like a lost puppy. Could be you haven’t actually said I could call you Cas. Could be I just like to wind you up. Got to get my kicks somehow.”

“I would think being a pirate would have plenty of ‘kicks’” Meg would never admit that the fact he did air quotes was a little bit adorable.

“It’s a job. Sure it has kicks, but they’re of the expected sort. Explosions, leaping off of buildings, perfect shot from 100 metres while on a moving truck.”

“You can do that?” Cas was impressed.

“Fuck no, that’s what we have Jo for. Don’t like guns, I can and have used them, but I like sharp things, quiet things. Bathe in the blood of my victims and all that. Swallow their souls. Eat their young.”

“You eat people’s children?” Cas was horrified.

Meg stared at him. “You can’t be serious.” His face didn’t change. Meg rolled her eyes, “No I don’t eat babies. I don’t eat anything capable of math. That even leaves out a surprising number of animals. Jesus how long were you fighting the Demonium and you still buy the bullshit rumours? You had to have met enough of us to know we’re not all bad – sort of like how not all Angeli are good.”

Castiel had to admit that she had a point with that. He looked at her hands. They were small, fragile looking. He wondered how she would even lift an assault rifle, before he remembered that Demonium could be deceptively strong. And she had mastered energy push and pull, which meant she had to be clever and determined – that took years to perfect.

Meg stood up, “Look Clarence, I drink, fight, fuck around a fair bit. I steal, blow things up, and will straight up murder a guy if he’s in my way. And sure I’ve even tortured a few people, but I have a code and I stick to it. That’s more than a lot of Novaks can say, and you know it.” Meg looked at the i.v. bag and carefully removed the needle from Castiel’s arm and covered the area with a teddy bear band aid.

Meg leaned down and lay a gentle kiss on the spot. “There, all better.” She walked out of the room, grabbing her bottle on the way.

“You can call me Castiel you know.” He said to her back. Cas wondered what his name would sound like on her lips.

“Sure thing Clarence. Keep out of trouble.”

 

 Almost two weeks went by with things that were little more than pranks really, and punishments that were sillier than anything. They had to stop at a station for fuel but Charlie had pumped a sleeping agent into the room the three guys were in so that they couldn’t try to escape or alert the authorities.

What Meg found most interesting was that there was no word in the news feeds, or even any quiet gossip of a missing Novak diplomat.

Garth and Charlie had even tried to make friends with their captives, but the three did their best to ignore the crew, taking meals by themselves and staying to their rooms as much as possible. Cas wouldn’t admit to staring at Meg, trying to figure her out.

Meg had no problems admitting that she was watching the video of him exiting the shower in just a towel on a loop. For half an hour. In her bunk.

“Going to give yourself carpal tunnel you keep that up Cap’n.” Benny said to her as he passed her room one afternoon.

“Like you haven’t done a similar thing with Dean Winchester.” She retorted. “I know your happy orgasm sounds.”

Benny smirked, “Man’s got to occupy time somehow.”

“Want to occupy some time together?” Meg asked. They had fallen into bed together a few times over the decade that they’ve known each other – more from boredom than anything. Neither was really the other’s type but in space sometimes you took what you could get.

“Nah, being called Cas in bed would be a downer.” Benny said after thinking about it. Meg didn’t take any offense at being turned down, her first mate was right after all.

 

 

The big problem was Dean in the end. He hated flying when he wasn’t the pilot. Jumps between moons or a couple planets were fine, but if forced to be a passive passenger he made sure he was drugged to the gills. In the last couple of days, he had been downright mean to the crew and even snapped at Cas and Sam. They put up with it, knowing that Dean was feeling restless, trapped. The way that the vampire kept staring at Dean didn’t help. The fact that Dean wanted to stare back made it worse.

Sam tried to break into the flight deck but got a massive electric charge for his trouble. It took another few days before Dean just broke.

The three stood in the kitchen and Sam and Cas just stared at the mess of blood on Dean’s arms, the splatters in the sink, all over the counter.

Cas swallowed heavily. “Dean, what were you thinking?” Castiel looked at the empty blood bags. At what seemed to be the entirety of the vampire’s food rations. All destroyed, gone.

Dean looked at his friend, his charge with desperate eyes, “I just...He’s the pilot, but if he’s compromised maybe they’ll let me up there.” It was beginning to sink in what a stupid thing he had  done.

“And what?” Cas asked, “What would you do?”

“Land us somewhere, signal for help?” Dean’s eyes jerked between brother and friend, “They were treating us like misbehaving toddlers. People run in terror from us. We shouldn’t just let them do this to us!” Dean shouted, but it sounded weak to his own ears.

Even if Sam or Cas agreed, they both knew this wasn’t the way to have done it. All they could do was help clean up the mess. They helped Dean wipe the area down and they threw all the empty blood bags into the trash chute and went to hide in their rooms.

A couple hours later they heard a roar come from the mess hall. There was shouting and stomping and what sounded like a body hitting the ground. A little while later they heard two sets of feet, lighter than the vampire’s tread. The door swooshed open and there stood Jo aiming a shotgun at them and Meg – well Meg carried a High Angeli battle blade over her shoulder.

“You shouldn’t have that. That blade has to be earned.” Cas growled. Seeing that weapon being carried so casually by a Demonium made Cas forget the almost friendly conversations he and Meg had had over the last couple weeks.

“Oh I did earn it, sliced a guy’s head clean off with it. Killed a bunch of others with it too.” Meg dropped it, rotated her wrist, the blade moved easily with her, “Wanna see which of us is better with the fancy pig sticker?” Her eyes went black, “Did you know that these things slide through the guts of an Angeli just as easily as they do a Demonium? Bet it’s the same for a human. And I know my guy is going to need some food. Seems there was an incident in the kitchens.”

Meg closed her empty fist and yanked. Castiel fell to his knees before her. Dean and Sam went to attack but Jo leveled the gun at Sam, they all knew Dean wouldn’t do anything that could hurt his brother. Meg pulled at his hair, yanking back exposing his neck. She lay the blade against it. Meg brought her face within inches of Cas’s. He wondered why she smelled like honey. One of her curls dropped onto his forehead, soft against his skin.

“We were all having laughs, some fun before we dropped you at the final destination. And your boy had to go and do something foolish. Did you think that our growing affection for you three would mean we’d just let this slide? That I’d let you off after bringing potential harm to a man who’s been by my side for almost a decade? Do you think I would choose your pretty ass over my crew? You were wrong. And now, now, we have to stop and get some food. Your boy should have looked at a star map better. The closest place for us to land and help my pilot out before he gets too hungry and can’t fly this ship is the moon Purgaturio.”

All three of the prisoners blanched a little at that. Meg smiled at their reaction, her eyes staying black. “Yup. Still think you had a good plan?” She pushed Cas back into the room and she and Jo went to lock them in.

“Wait.” Dean shouted. “What if I offer my blood? He gets some food and we can push on to the next place where he can stock up.” He thought it was a fair deal.

“You don’t get it do you?” Meg yelled. “It isn’t like your fucking movies. He eats live, he eats until they are dead. He doesn’t even get pouches from us because he doesn’t want to know what we taste like just in case. You offer a vein, all he’ll leave behind is a husk.”

“I was all for that plan – you’d still be in one piece after all.” Jo offered up. “Fucking with the temperature controls so we all are walking around in our underwear – that’s just fun – my girl looks adorable in her superhero panties. But this, this could fuck everyone over.”

Meg glared at Castiel, “I warned you to watch where you put your toes. Control your dogs or I will.” Meg, eyes still black, flicked her wrist and Dean slammed into a wall. “When we get back, play time is over. I’ll be the one setting the punishment – with input from Benny.” Jo shut their door, locking them in.

 

 


	6. The Great Escape

Meg stared at Benny. He looked fine, but then he was good at hiding a lot of things.

Benny could feel her eyes on him. “Takes longer than a couple hours to make me hungry Cap’n.” He said mildly. They stared out at the stars.

“Believe me I remember to the minute how long it takes you to get hungry.” On the list of things they never talked about was the time Crowley threw them in a cage together thinking starvation would cause Benny to drain Meg dry. It was the only time Benny ever took a drink and was able to stop himself.

Meg trusted Benny before that moment but that solidified their relationship.

“My larger concern is where we are stopping for food. How many warrants are there for you on your home moon?”

Benny snorted, “Enough that they’ve just exiled me. It would cost too much to bring me in. So if I land and am caught it’s shoot to kill. Too much paperwork otherwise. The bigger concern is the Leviathans. They’ve been taken over most of the provinces. There are a couple places I know that will have what I need, and won’t kill me on sight, but it will cost.”

“Good thing Charlie hacked Novak’s travel account then.”

“So, the experiment with letting them have run of the ship done with now?” Benny asked, controlling his temper, “Because making this stop is a damn fool idea. They should stay locked up.”

“They will be punished for this Benny.” Meg reminded him.

“I know you said it would make the trip more interesting, but come on why’d you really let them do some of the shit they’ve done?” Benny turned in his seat and looked at his captain. “You going to let me in yet?”

Meg smiled, she knew she could always count on him, “I wanted to see what they would do, what they might be able to pull off. Wasn’t as much as I hoped, but more than I thought.”

“There record suggests they are strong, fighters.”

“But what about Castiel’s missing two years?” Meg replied. “What made the Winchesters drop a lucrative hunting business and become bodyguards to an Angeli?”

“You think there’s been more to this from the get go?”

“Yup.” Meg looked at the map, at how long the trip to Purgaturio would delay their travels to the Gilded Lily.

“You think they deliberately wanted to ground us here, ain’t no one foolish enough for that.”

“No, no that was the one guy being a dumb fuck at the worst time.” Meg sighed, “No, they’re really just pawns – like Gabe keeps saying.”

“So who’s moving the pieces?” Benny asked.

“Don’t know. But I do know that Crowley had a second contract for Novak there on his desk that day.”

“I didn’t see it.” Benny said.

“You were busy planning our escape. I wasn’t sure that I saw anything but Charlie finally broke into Crowley’s files, found it. Two contracts on Novak, the one we took, and one that’s been scrubbed but the file had been there.”

“Crap. We should have never taken this job.”

“Nope, but we’re in it now to the end.” Meg clapped a hand on Benny’s shoulder. “Get ready to ride the unicorn, no way is my ship touching down on that moon.”

“You think Crowley’s going to double cross us?” Benny asked. Garth came in to man the flight deck and Benny followed Meg out.

“We get them to the Gilded Lily he’ll keep his word. The trick, though, will be getting them there.”

“So all the last couple weeks has been what?”

“Making them realize we ain’t the worse thing out there. That knowledge could end up coming in handy.”

“So you lied to me.” Benny’s voice was calm.

“By omission, perhaps.” Meg replied.

“And it has nothing to do with you drooling over that scruff the Novak has been growing.” Benny said skeptically.

“Nope. No matter how good that might feel on my thighs, it has nothing to do with this.” Meg led them down to where Jo was waiting by the shuttle armed to the teeth with a roll of weapons waiting for Meg and Benny. “Let’s go get you some food.”

They rode the unicorn down to the planet.

 

 

The three had been gone for a couple hours when Gabe decided to bring their captives some food. He knocked on the door and cracked it open.

“Hey I have cookies, fresh baked – even found a moose cut out!” He said cheerfully. Sam just charged him and slammed him into the opposite wall. He was stunned from the hit which gave them time to tie him up with the bedsheets and toss him into the room. Sam had been studying the layout of the ship and led them to the escape pod. The three climbed in but before Dean could pull the switch Castiel asked one more time.

“Are we sure this is the best plan?”

“Come on man, you saw how Meg reacted, we stay, I don’t care what they say about the contract it’s end of the line. We get out of there we have a chance.” Dean said. He looked at Cas who was clearly torn, “I know you’ve been talking to the captain. And maybe late at night she seems reasonable. But this is a smuggling ship, we were kidnapped and are being sold off and she’s a Demonium whose father died by our hand. Do you really trust her word?”

Sam looked at Castiel. “I think he’s right Cas, there has to be an embassy even on Purgaturio. Or somewhere we can find haven until someone in your family comes to get us.” Cas nodded and they jettisoned away.

It took some wiggling and moving about but finally Gabriel twisted about enough and was able to snap his fingers and have the ties fall away. He stumbled over to the comms, “Charlie.”

“Yeah I know.” She sounded tense. “They took a pod it’s hit atmo. Tracking…tracking. Landed. Three vitals in the clear. Shit, shit shit, buggering shit, fuck yourself on my strap on, shit.”

“Charlie what does that mean?”

“It means I get to tell the captain that they have to haul ass. Our meal ticket landed in Leviathan territory.” Charlie worked the controls and got Gabe out of the room and he ran up to the flight deck where Garth sat tense at the controls and Charlie was trying to raise the captain.

“You the praying sort of Angeli?” Garth asked Gabe.

“No I left that behind.”

“Might want to pick it up again.” Was Garth’s mild reply.

 

 

“Get a grenade ready Jo.” Meg said through the com line, “We’re coming out rather hot.” Meg ducked behind a table as a bullet whizzed past. “Jo? JO!” Meg yelled. “Fuck.” She saw Benny putting a whole bunch of holes in a guy. She signaled and Benny jumped the counter to grab the cooler that had been being prepped for him. He hauled ass over to Meg and they both ran out, back to back Benny firing his gun, Meg slicing the head off a guy who had been blocking the door.

They stopped at where the car they had stolen should have been waiting but it wasn’t there. They were gasping for breath when Benny began to laugh, “Told you it was a shoot to kill policy they had.”

“Asshole. You also told me this was a safe place.”

The heard the roar of the Unicorn’s engines above them and line was dropped out its door. They grabbed hold and were hoisted up. Jo didn’t wait for them to be all the way in before she was taking off.

“You better have a good reason why you brought the shuttle in. We didn’t want them to have a decent look at it, add it to any reports.” Meg glared. She signaled Benny to take over flying as the Unicorn almost clipped a building.

Benny started to head straight into the sky but Jo put a hand on his shoulder.

“Charlie contacted me. The three managed to get to an escape pod. They landed in Leviathan territory about 45 minutes ago.”

“Fuck the contract. I’m killing them myself.” Meg swore.

“If they ain’t dead already you mean.” Benny added oh so helpfully. “Jo we got a location?” He asked.

“Yeah, here.” Jo pointed at the map on the screen, in the shuttle it was only about twenty minutes away.

“Right.” Benny kicked the shuttle into high gear, pushing the engines of the small craft to their limit. “Jo you need to be in your armor. Head wounds are the only thing going to stop a Leviathan. Blow it right off, cut it off. Grenades are pretty useful to. They get close they’ll bite. They’ve got triple the teeth I do, it’ll cut through you like butter. Rip your throat out in smooth motion.”

“Depending on what we’re dealing with Jo and I hit the ground and” Meg began but Benny interrupted.

“Sorry Cap’n but trust me, going to need all three of us. We’ll keep the Unicorn running, but you’re going to want my boots on the floor. I’ll book it back to the shuttle if the situation is easy, or I’ll get it ready to go if I can pull one of those morons in with me, but this is going to be ugly. I’m good with ugly.”

Meg nodded. “Let’s get our fucking paycheque. Seriously I’m charging extra.”

 

 

The three men were fighting hard. There had been a couple guns and knives in the escape pod, but they had run out of bullets quick and the knives could only help so much. Their only advantage was that they had landed in a large field there was little cover so the Leviathans to hide. They were at least able to see the swarm coming at them.

Castiel was doing his best to burn out any Leviathan that came too close, but even as strong as he was, it was taking a toll. Dean had managed to grab the large machete like thing that one of the Leviathans had carried and was doing his best to cut some heads off – Sam was the one who realized just stabbing and neck breaking wasn’t enough.

They fought two of them at a go – giving the third a couple minutes a couple minutes to rest in between. Currently Dean was on his knees between Cas and Sam, trying to staunch the blood from a where a blade had dragged across his ribs. He had torn his over shirt off and was tying it around his torso when he saw Castiel trip and fall to the ground. There wasn’t much at this point that Dean could do except cover his friend’s body with his own, figuring that killing him would give Castiel a few extra minutes to recover. This was his fault after all.

Dean wondered why the ground was shaking.

“Holy Shit!!!!” Sam called out as he hit the dirt beside Dean and Cas. There was a round of rapid gun fire – a machine gun. Dean twisted so that he could look up and saw the small shuttle, and Jo manning the gun. She was practically hanging out of the ship as it hovered 30 feet in the air.

The Leviathans scattered a little to avoid the strafing. They watched the shuttle circle a little and come even lower and all of a sudden tip sideways. Meg and Jo jumped out the 15 feet and landed in front of the guys. Jo immediately blew a guy’s head off with her sawed off and rather than reloading just dropped the weapon and grabbed her handguns.

Meg on the other hand had no gun. She swung the Angeli Blade and cut a Leviathan’s head off smooth as silk.

“You bitches going to get off your asses and help?” She roared as she swung an arm and used her powers to push back a group that was trying to come up behind them.

“Dean’s injured.” Castiel yelled, getting up and pulling Dean with him.

They all heard the heavy thud of the shuttle hitting the ground.

“Get him to the shuttle.” Jo called. “Sam a little help here.”

Sam looked over to see Jo running at him. “Huh?”

“Open your fucking hands.” Jo yelled as she got close. “Boost.” And Sam acted on instinct and boosted her up and watched as she dropped behind him in the air and came down on three Leviathans. She rolled off and yelled “Move.”

They all ran as the small battery grenade blew the downed monsters up. Meg was still guarding all their backs so they could get to the ship, Jo leading the way, shooting at almost anything that moved. Castiel pushed Dean at Sam, “Go!”

The Winchesters headed to the shuttle, and froze terrified when they saw Benny come running, fangs dropped, wicked monstrous blade in hand. But he didn’t even look at them just ran past to help his captain.

Jo got the Winchesters to the shuttle. “Shit, Benny burned the thrusters landing like that. I don’t know the reboot sequence.”

“I can do it.” Dean clutched his side a little bit and went to the front, examined the controls. A few flicks and a couple kicks and he had her almost going before the shuttle stalled. He tried not to listen to the sounds of weapons and screams coming from outside. He repeated the sequence and managed to get her going. He got the shuttle hovering a few feet in the air.

Jo whistled hard as Dean got the throttle ready to blast out of there. Sam watched as Benny reached the other two and tore a Leviathan’s head off with his teeth and threw the severed head at another. Sam threw up a little in his mouth at the black liquid pouring out of Benny’s mouth as he went to work with his weapon.

Castiel pushed Meg to the ground and burned out the Leviathan that was about to grab her.

“Hot wings grab the Cap’n and haul ass.” Benny yelled as he threw another small grenade. Castiel yanked Meg up into his arms and starting running with Benny following. Castiel tossed Meg into the shuttle and both men were only half in when Dean kicked her up high and started to fly away.

Sam and Jo pulled the guys in and shut the door.

Meg glared at Cas and Benny, “I could have run myself assholes.”

“You’re short and we needed to go.” Benny replied unrepentant.

“Fuck off.”

“Yes Cap’n.” Benny went to the front to take control back of the shuttle.

Castiel was on the ground and looked at the ceiling where Charlie had painted a mural. He started to laugh hysterically.

“Ride the unicorn.” He said. Cas looked at Meg, “We’re riding the unicorn.” He looked up at the painting of two unicorns mating by a river made of silver and blue glitter, a neon rainbow heart around the image, tiny little cherubs playing them music.

“Sure are Clarence.” Meg smirked, “Was it everything you hoped for.”

“Beats certain death.”

“Suppose it does.” Meg took a good look at him. “You’re hurt.”

“No, just worn out.” Castiel said, slumped into his seat.

“Okay then.” Meg knew he was lying but was will to let it go for now.

The ride back to the ship was mostly in silence. They docked and locked the shuttle and disembarked. The first thing that happened was Charlie tackling Jo.

“You need to turn the camera off in your eye if you are going to do that kind of stuff.” Charlie looked ready to cry.

“Sorry, sweetie.” Jo brought Charlie in close, “Cap’n?”

“Don’t want to see either of you for 36 hours.” Meg didn’t even finish the sentence before the two women were headed to their quarters.

Benny began to head up to the flight deck. He turned a little, “Once you get that sewn up, have a tetanus shot, come on up.” He was looking at Dean.

“Huh?” was Dean’s reply. “Are you going to eat me? Because you kind of ate through the neck of one of those things, that should fill you up right?”

Benny laughed, “Nah chief they’re nasty tasting, not very filling, but not going to eat you. Just be nice to talk to someone about flying. Let you take a proper look at my girl.”

“Oh, right yeah. I could stop by.” Dean shrugged trying to be all casual. “I am sorry. About all the trouble. You know.”

Benny snorted, “Work on that apology a little more.” He held up a cooler, “Take my food to Gabriel. And leave it alone.” Benny slapped Meg’s shoulder and went to relieve Garth.

“Come on, let’s sew you up and get some food.” Sam began to lead Dean away.

“If you flirt with Gabriel, bet we can get some killer ‘glad you didn’t die’ grub.” Dean said as they walked down the hall.

“Thanks, always love it when you try to pimp me out.” Sam muttered, flushing just a little.

Castiel went to follow, but Meg grabbed his arm.

“I don’t think so Angeli. We’re going to have a little talk.” Meg was relentless as she dragged him to her room.

Castiel looked around her quarters surprised that it wasn’t more, well, evil looking.

“Sorry, I put all the skulls and bones away before we took you guys on. Blood altar is hidden in the wall.”

“I won’t fall for that again.”

Meg smirked, “Actually I do have a blood altar, it was a gift from my father. Mostly use it for tinkering.” He looked to where she was nodding and saw the scarred table covered in what looked a puzzle box. “I like projects, have to kill the time somehow.”

“Your father.” Castiel began.

“You won’t side track me you know.” Meg pushed Castiel onto a stool. “Let’s talk about your injury.”

“I’m not injured. Dean got stabbed, and Sam might have a sprained wrist, but I’m fine.” Castiel protested.

“I can see that you aren’t.” Meg replied. She turned away and began to strip wanting to get out of the gear that was covered in blood and the black viscous liquid that made up Leviathans. It felt like it was burning her skin. Castiel averted his eyes, from the strip show. “Good ahead and look Clarence.”

Meg threw on some pajama bottoms but left the top off, just wearing a sports bar. She approached Castiel carefully. She put a hand against his cheek, “Castiel.” It was her first time saying his name. “I’m Demonium – I can see you.” Her eyes flicked black, “I can _see_ you.”

“I…oh.” Castiel said. “It does hurt.” He finally admitted.

“Do you have enough energy to manifest your wings?” She asked. Meg had moved to his back and ghosted her hands over where the wings were. She could see them, almost feel them, but needed them to be corporeal in order to help.

“I’m tired.” Cas finally said, “I’m not used to fighting anymore.”

“Do you trust me?” Meg asked.

“No.” Cas smiled a little, “You did kidnap me.”

“Sure, but we also saved your dumb asses from a piss poor planned escape attempt.” Meg hit him up the head, “What the hell by the way? Escape on Purgaturio? Seriously.”

“Well you were pretty scary. It seemed more reasonable.”

“Then short rations, no showers, maybe letting Benny kick Dean’s ass a little?” Meg had gone back around to the front. “How is being taken to the Gilded Lily really worse than what you were doing.”

“I’m sorry,” Castiel snarked, “Maybe I don’t want to be sold into the sex slave trade.”

Meg blinked her eyes back to normal, “What?”

“What, what?”

“We’re taking you to the Gilded Lily, that’s a hotel, a pleasure dome.”

“It’s a den of iniquity.” He replied harshly.

“Yes, one that is considered the best pleasure dome in the system. One that pays all of its staff 15% more than the next highest rated dome. One that has health checks and criminal checks for all guests and workers. It isn’t involved in any slave trade.” Meg sounded confident sure.

“How do you know that?” Cas asked, hesitant, hopeful.

“Because the slave trade is one of the very few lines we don’t cross.” Meg touched Cas’s shoulder, “We only have a couple rules on this ship and that’s one. No slave contracts. I can’t afford the Gilded Lily myself, no matter how much I might like to, but Charlie’s been and nothing gets past her. Don’t know why we’re going there, but whatever you are thinking it’s probably not that. At least not with us.”

“You could be lying.” Castiel looked into Meg’s eyes.

“I could be.” She agreed.

They just were still, Cas on his stool, Meg standing looking down at him. They were only a couple inches apart. Breath intermingling.

“I can see you too.” Cas said quietly.

“Can you now?” Meg replied, “And what do you think?”

“You are beautiful.”

“You’re making my nethers quiver Clarence.” Meg laughed it off. She knew no Angeli found the true face of a Demonium attractive. It was the air quality of both planets, at home an Angeli’s wings were visible, and a Demoniums scars and hollows could be seen, but elsewhere the air caused the wings to not manifest without a burst of energy, caused Demoniums to look like humans.

“You are.” Cas tilted his head. “I trust you enough for this. The left wing has a dislocated joint.”

“Okay.” Meg went back around Castiel. She let her hands linger just above where the wings joined into his back. Her eyes went dark again as she gathered energy into her hands. “This might hurt.”

“Just do it.” Cas said.

Meg harnessed her energy and reached into that grey area in between space where an Angeli’s wings waited and yanked. Cas shouted and there were his wings. He was a warrior – high Angeli but not the highest so he had two wings, not six like Gabriel. But they were huge, even folded in there wasn’t enough room in Meg’s quarters for them to be spread out to be fixed.

“Come on.” Meg said pushing Cas up. They left the room and headed to the main cargo area. Meg pushed Cas down onto a bench. “Okay, open up.” Castiel opens the right wing easily and Meg whistles, they are an inky black, an oil slick with hidden greens and blues and a span of 8 feet easily. But there were scars, places where feathers should have been but weren’t. Places where bone had broken and not healed straight. There were no piercings, no decorative chains. Just places where those things might have been once.

Meg was happy he wasn’t facing her as she took in the sight. She couldn’t stop staring. There was a quiet whistle from above and she saw Benny. He just shook his head and mouthed “No.” Meg nodded that she understood. Her personal desires didn’t really matter right now. Benny nodded and slipped back into the flight area, leaving his captain alone.

“The left.” She said after ghosting her hand over the top bone ridge of the wing.

Castiel winces as he tried to push the wing out, the joint nearer to the tip was bent at an odd angle. Meg can see the nob of bone and the joint that it should be in. She grabbed a small step ladder to give herself a little extra height and leverage. She put a hand on each part, braced her legs.

“On the count of three. One” and with that she snapped the joint back into place. Cas shouted in pain. And soon enough the footsteps of Dean and Sam could be heard running. Dean still had part of a sandwich in his hand.

They looked at Cas’s wings – something that they had only ever seen the shadow of. They looked at Meg, her hands buried in the feathers, wrapped around the wing. They made to start towards Cas, to protect him from what they were sure was an attack, retribution, but Cas held out a hand.

“She’s fixing it. I’m not being hurt.” Cas reassured his friends.

“Besides,” They heard Benny call from up top, “Meg would never hurt the wings. Cap’n likes the wings. She likes hot wings, and Cas there seems to have mighty hot wings.” Benny through a wink down at Cas.

Castiel didn’t know whether he was flattered or offended. Dean tried not to think about how that wink bugged him. Sam decided to go back to the kitchen – Gabriel’s flirting was at least honest and open.

“Get back to work asshole.” Meg called up to Benny, “The stop means we have time to make up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Benny waved her off, “Chief, you coming up?”

Dean gave another look to Castiel, who nodded to reassure Dean that he was okay. Dean ran up the stairs and disappeared with Benny. They heard the clang of the metal door.

“Benny won’t hurt Dean will he?” Cas asked Meg.

“Nah.” Meg reassured him. And then paused, “Probably not.” Pause. “No, it should be fine.” Pause. “Like 70% sure Dean will be fine.” Pause. “Maybe 65% and Benny honestly won’t eat him.” They heard the echo of a shout. “He probably just met Benny’s pet.”

“Pet?”

“I got him a Demonium hound for his last birthday.” Meg began to massage the skin around the join, rubbing in the cooling balm she had squirreled away in her pants. Castiel forgot to worry about Dean. Meg had seemed fairly certain he wouldn’t end up dead.

Meg’s hands were soothing, not soft, but gentle as they carded through the feathers. She dragged through the black going with the grain, pausing where there were missing patches. She couldn’t stop herself when she came across what was clearly a claw mark from a Demonium soldier. Meg dropped a kiss on the spot, on the mark.

Cas flinched.

 Meg immediately backed off.

“Sorry Clarence.” Meg walked away, headed back to her quarters.

She didn’t notice Castiel reaching out for her.

 


	7. A Line in the Sand

“Mr. Novak, sir.” Hannah began standing in front of her boss’s desk. Hannah believed in her job. She believed in the importance of responsible governance and the need for galactic safety and control measures. But she kind of hated Michael.

“Yes, Hannah.” No one had as cold a smile as Michael Novak. At least Lucifer had been charming.

“We haven’t heard from Castiel nor his bodyguards in almost 3 weeks. Why haven’t we sent security for him, or alerted planetary authorities to keep an eye out?” Hannah asked. “He’s now missed 3 speeches and two luncheons.”

Michael nodded solemnly, “I know, but nothing is wrong.”

“How can you say that, your cousin is missing?” Hannah protested.

“You don’t remember how he was when he came back from war. He was despondent and interested in drugs and debauchery.” Michael shook his head in sorrow, “I of course, had him put in a rehabilitation program which helped him immeasurably and is what made him want to help out our cause so much. I fear that he perhaps has slid off the wagon. I have some private security looking into this so that his dignity is maintained. I hope we can count on your discretion.”

Hannah held back a glare, she had a rough idea that rehabilitation meant re-education. But there was nothing she could do. “Of course.”

“If that will be all, I do have a few calls to make.”

“You need to sign off on these treaties.” Hannah handed over the data pad, and stalked out of the room. One thing she had learned after years of working for Michael was how to make some discrete inquiries.

Michael for his part placed an inter-planetary call. Where he was put on hold. He glared when the figure finally came on the screen.

“Hello Darling.” Crowley said, smirking behind his desk.

“Why isn’t Castiel dead yet?” Michael demanded.

“Who?” Crowley looked at his nails.

“Castiel Novak. Dean and Sam Winchester. All three should have been killed. Rather publicly by now. That was the contract you accepted. They get killed by some low criminals and I get to use the situation to further my plans. A murdered war hero suits my needs more.”

“Ah yes, well you see, I never actually accepted a contract. You submitted one, but I never agreed to it. And then a more interesting and more profitable bargain crossed my table.” Crowley smiled and shrugged. “Can’t be helped – I do have a business to run.”

“Where is my cousin?” Michael did everything he could not to yell.

“On his way to the Gilded Lily on a ship called Wayward Dream.”

“Can you stop it?”

“That, that will cost you extra.” Crowley’s eyes were red, “You willing to get that far into bed with the King of Hell?”

Michael wondered how Crowley had found out their nickname for him. “I am.”

“Well then, let’s do business.”

 

Meg sat, hidden in the engine room. She knew Garth didn’t mind her chilling in the corner. He was happily ignoring her, clearing out something or other. She didn’t ask a lot of questions. She hugged the bottle of whiskey that she had nicked from the mess.

She heard the heavy thump of steps. “Traitor.” She said to Garth as Benny strolled into the room.

Garth smiled, “Got to keep my captain in tip top shape.”

“Hey Cap’n” Benny crouched down to where Meg was. “Did you bad touch the wings?”

Meg glared at Benny and clutched the bottle tighter. “I can kill you.”

“No you can’t.”

“Could too.”

Garth snorted as this went on for a few minutes.

“No one would put up with you as much as I have.” Benny finally added.

“Like I’ve never had to deal with your shit.” Meg took a slug that killed the bottle. Benny dragged her upright.

“Come on, let’s get some food in you sop up some of that rot gut.” Benny tipped a head to Garth who just waved them off, already buried in cables and wires.

Benny led her to the mess and made some vile coffee and dropped some coffee in front of Meg.

“So…..” Benny just sat and smirked.

“Yes I bad touched the wings.” Meg admitted.

“How bad?”

“Kissed a Demonium scar.” She hung her head and waited for Benny to yell at her. Which was apparently going to take awhile with how much he was laughing.

“You kissed his boo-boo? Awww, did you make the owie all better?” Benny was giggling.

Meg’s fist closed and Benny happily took the phantom punch.

“Gabriel ogling the moose’s goodies is one thing. Same with the weird flirt you have going on with freckle boy.”

“There’s no flirting!” Benny protested.

Meg just looked at her first mate. He couldn’t manage to keep eye contact.

“Uh huh.”

“He complimented Dreams’ handling.”

“Fuck. I’m not buying you a wedding gift.” It was Meg’s turn to tease.

“He’s a good guy, remember, hunter? He’s just buttering me up, waiting for another chance to escape.”

“Maybe not. Think I at least convinced Clarence that getting to the Gilded Lily might not be a bad idea.” Meg thought about it, “Dean say anything about how two hunter’s ended up as bodyguards?”

“Not really, just that they saw him one day and Sam said he was where they needed to be. All vague. We spent most of the time arguing about music and flight paths in the western sector.”

“So courting then.”

“Oh shut up and go back to your point.”

“Right. There is a big difference between whatever you guys are doing and what I did.”

“Because you have a thing for wings?” Benny looked at Meg, “or because you have a thing for our paycheque? Was it just because they were wings, or because who they were attached to? Because I have to be honest we’re all getting a little attached to these assholes – almost getting us all killed notwithstanding.”

“They fought well.” Meg said softly.

“They did, but they still need to be punished for pulling all that shit. And you know it. We lost money, we lost an escape pod, we lost weapons and we lost time. There’s a reason we usually don’t take jobs that involve people, not ones where we have to keep them alive and with us this long.” Benny looked seriously at his captain. “We’re all getting attached and in about 8 days we have to drop off the guys we kidnapped and get paid and prove we did it so that Crowley gets off our back.”

“I know. I know.” Meg nodded. “So what do you propose? Ration their food, water, lock them up?”

Benny looked at his captain sadly. “We need to punish the one who started this all.”

Meg stared down at the dregs of the coffee. “Yeah. I guess we do.”

 

The clocks read 5am when Benny came and woke the three men. “Time to pay the price,” was all he said. “Meet us in the cargo area in 15.”

The three men looked at each other. Cas smiled reassuringly at them, “Meg had mentioned securing us to our bunk, less tasty rations, that sort of thing.”

They made their way to the cargo hold where they were surprised to see Charlie and Jo. “Thought you had still more time off.” Dean asked. He didn’t stop staring at the gun that Jo held.

“Punishment like this, we all stand witness, we all learn the lesson.” Charlie explained, she sounded like she was trying not to cry. Garth and Gabriel were off to the side talking to each other.

“Hey Gabe, what’s the word?” Sam asked having moved over to them.

“Sorry Sasquatch, not right now.” Gabe looked at Sam and he didn’t have that dopey smile on his face. Sam felt funny at the lack of it. “Go back to Castiel and Dean, you three are supposed to be together right now.” Sam drifted back.

Jo pointed to a white line on the floor that had been drawn with chalk, “You three do not cross the line. You do not speak, you do not interfere with the punishment. You let it run its course and then it is done.”

The three men fell into parade rest along the line and were silent – ready to face retribution.

Garth hit a button and a chain with a descended from the ceiling. No one looked as they heard the footsteps of Meg and Benny.

It was weird, Meg was in just a robe and Benny was in the closest they had seen any of the pirates come to a uniform.

Cas looked down and saw that Meg’s toes were painted silver. They looked so small.

“Over the almost three weeks that we have had you gentlemen aboard you have caused hundreds, if not thousands of credits in mischief and damage. You destroyed the valuable and necessary food of our pilot, injured the cook and hacked our files. You lost us an escape pod that was loaded with weapons and lead my crew into a situation where they could have all died. The contract dictates that you all have to arrive at the Gilded Lily in one piece. As Benny reminded me last night, the punishment should always be dealt to the instigator, the leader of a group, the one who allows the problems to be created.”

Cas started to step forward, he was a military man, and he was responsible. His foot was about to step off the line but Jo put her gun in his face. He stepped back. “I’ll take Dean’s punishment.” He tried to insist.

“Dean’s not the one being punished.” Benny said quietly. He looked to his captain and Meg nodded.

Meg calmly walked over to where the hook was and dropped her robe, her back facing all the people. Benny gently and carefully cuffed her wrists. He held up her arms and Meg hooked herself onto the chain.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked staring at Benny.

“The captain is the one who chose to give lassitude to those who shouldn’t have been given any. The captain allowed you to commit your chaos. Thus she is the one to be punished.” Benny opened a box and pulled out a whip. “We’re traditionalists.” Was all he said as the coil unfurled.

“No. This is unacceptable.” Castiel declared. “We should be the ones to be punished.”

Benny didn’t answer, just turned to his captain.

“Don’t you see that you are?” Charlie asked. “Begin Benny. 6 lashes was what was agreed upon.”

Sam flinched away at the sound of leather hitting flesh. Benny was careful, controlled and it left a long welt, but didn’t actually break the skin. The second and third were the same. The next three though were given the full force of vampire strength. The fourth broke skin, and the fifth caused Meg to cry out.

Castiel tried to step forward enraged but was stopped by Jo’s shotgun.

There was a vicious crack as the last lash snapped flesh from shoulder to just above her buttocks. Meg rocked on the hook, the force of the whip having moved her so much.

“Punishment has been delivered.” Charlie said solemnly.

The crew all moved closer to Meg, surrounding her in a circle.

“Do you still have faith in our captain?” Benny asked.

“I do.” Jo.

“I do.” Charlie.

“I do.” Gabriel.

“I do.” Garth.

Benny pulled Meg’s arms off and looked her dead in the eye. “I do.” He uncuffed her hands. 

Meg stood proudly in front of her crew. “I will not fail you again.” She didn’t pick up her robe, just walked out of the area, back straight, head up.

“How did that punish us?” Castiel roared. The shadow of his wings echoed along the walls. Dean and Sam nodded and glared at everyone.

“Because, how likely after seeing that are you three to fuck up again?” Benny asked. “Because the Captain needed to remind us that we come first. Because.” Benny glanced away, and they realized how much this had torn up the vampire, “Because she kept too many secrets from us and doing that almost got all of us killed.”

“We’ll be at the Gilded Lily in just a few days, consider how you want those few days to play out.” Charlie said before pulling Jo back towards their room.

“Cocoa will be available for the next few hours.” Gabe said walking away. Garth just went on his way patting Benny’s arm as he went by.

Benny was the only one left and he had bent to the ground and was scrubbing Meg’s blood off the floor. He heard the shuffling of feet. Two sets leaving, one set coming closer.

Dean bent down and helped wipe up the drops.

They were silent as Benny put away all the various chains and equipment.

“I am sorry.” Dean said quietly. He watched as Benny kept scrubbing at the clean floor. “I really am.”

“I really don’t care.” Benny said. He got up and walked away back up to the flight deck.

Dean stayed crouched staring at the ground for a good long while. Eventually he brought a blood pack to Benny up at the controls. He sat beside the vampire. Neither man said a word. Just stared out into the black.

Sam looked at Gabe over his cocoa. “We were doing the right thing.” He tried to explain. “You guys kidnapped us.”

“We did.” Gabe wiped the counter down. “Meg finally told us there’s another contract out there in the system on you guys. We don’t know what it is, but someone else wants the three of you too. Five gets you ten that that contract ain’t about delivering you to a fancy whorehouse.” Gabe looked at Sam, “Truth time, why are two of the best hunters in the system playing bodyguard to a re-educated Novak?”

“Re-educated?” Sam asked.

“I can see the marks of it on him. He took a hard left from the party line and they tried to bring him back. Only I don’t think it quite took. One of the reasons I left.” Gabe looked at Sam hard, “But you didn’t answer my question.”

“Our Uncle Bobby, he was kind of our boss. He knows a psychic. She said there was an almost fallen angel we need to hang onto. That our place was with him. That we’d find where we really belonged at his side. We had killed the guy who killed our parents and we figured fuck it and when we found Cas, we decided to see what would happen.”

“You mean after you killed Meg’s dad.”

“You all know about that?” Sam’s jaw dropped. “She knows and hasn’t done anything.”

“Oh she’s pissed about it, but not like they had a great relationship. Someone was going to take him down at some point. He didn’t exactly fly under the radar.” Gabe finished up, “Enjoy your cocoa.”

“You won’t stay and chat?” Sam felt a little bereft.

“Sweet cheeks, I pick her over a hot piece of ass any day.” Sam sat alone in the mess.

 

Meg was alone in the medical room, trying to fix her back up. It was difficult. She heard the whoosh of the door, “Benny I can get this.”

“Not Benny.” Cas said, looking at the broken flesh.

“Not in the mood for you Clarence.” Meg said firmly.

“I don’t care. You’re hurt.”

“Shut up.” Meg glared, but it wasn’t as angry as it could have been.

Castiel pulled over some antiseptic and butterfly bandages. He gently pushed Meg until she was braced against the table and starting wiping the wounds clean.

Meg shivered at the burning of the cleaner. She then shivered for a different reason as Castiel’s hand brushed her ass, cleaning the lowest of the marks.

He rubbed healing gel over the lines that hadn’t separated skin and then very carefully placed the band aids to pull back the skin together. Cas’s finger ghosted over all the marks. Her skin was pale, smooth, softer to the touch than he expected.

“This was unnecessary.” Castiel said.

“No, it was completely necessary.” Meg rejoined.

“For you to take the punishment.”

“For me to make up for my mistakes.” Meg turned and didn’t care about her nudity. “I thought giving you guys free rein would help in the long run, maybe get you guys to trust us at least a little, enough to let us keep you alive if that other contract out there on you was a kill order. But that just got us all almost fucked over. So I pay the price. I should have told my crew my thinking from the get go. I didn’t that’s on me. I shouldn’t have trusted you guys as much as I did. That’s on me. I shouldn’t have touched you the way I did. That’s on me.”

“Why that last one?” Castiel asked. He never once looked down at her body, kept his gaze on her dark eyes, at most looking at her pale pink lips.

 “Because, you are our prisoners.”

“I didn’t mind the kiss. Kisses.” Castiel said stepping closer.

Meg shook her head, “Prisoners, power imbalance. I might find you attractive. And I might have a thing for wings. But that doesn’t matter right now.” 

“And if I say I find you attractive?” Castiel moved even closer. Not quite touching, but so very close. His body seemed to lean forward of its own accord. This was the closest he had ever been to a Demonium and hadn’t actually killed them. “And if I say I want to kiss you?”

Meg let her lips get within a breath of Cas’s. She smirked as Cas couldn’t see her hands. She closed her hand into a loose ring of a fist and pushed down. Cas shuddered and moaned as he felt that pull around his cock. Meg stepped back, licked her lips. “I say enjoy your right hand. When this is done, when you are handed over and we get paid, you still want to, we can move some furniture, but I won’t betray my crew by fucking your pretty ass right now, Castiel.” She left the medical wing with a saunter.

Castiel thought about following but didn’t. Instead he went to have a very cold shower.

 


	8. It's Cliched, But It's a Trap

Charlie, Jo, and Garth sat in the cargo bay and were frankly moping. There was a tension on the ship now that hadn’t been there before. They had liked the fun they were having and now it was all gone.

Gabe had stopped flirting with Sam and the younger Winchester just looked like a lost little puppy. His gaze would follow the High Angeli around the mess, but he wouldn’t say anything.

They couldn’t even figure out what was going on with Dean and Benny. They thought that maybe they were having crazy monkey sex up in the flight deck but Charlie had checked the cameras. They just sat beside each other and never said anything. Like at all. Dean would bring Benny food, pet Benny’s hellhound, but they never talked. You didn’t necessarily see one without the other anymore, but never a damn word between them.

Charlie was betting that they were in love. Jo figured they were plotting the perfect murder. Garth just kept rebuilding the small engine Benny had bought him for his birthday.

As for the Captain and their main target.

The three watched as Meg started walking up to the flight deck and Cas seemed to pop out of nowhere. His shirt was unbuttoned fairly low. Meg didn’t even look up just closed her fist and pushed so that Cas went over the railing. Luckily it was a short fall and he used his wings to fall gently. He walked away, and Meg turned and watched the wings slowly fade before continuing up to Benny.

The three went back to moping. Charlie patted Jo’s arm, “At least we’ve got each other?”

Jo leaned into her girlfriend. “There is that at least.”

“It’s a freaking romance novel on a pirate ship.” Garth said. The two women knew he meant that as a good thing. He so did want his crew to be happy.

“Come it’s us – you know this is going to end up a tragedy.” Jo said.

“Maybe not.” Garth replied. He did sound a little doubtful. There was a reason most of the time the crew stuck to brothels. “You two worked out. Things might work out with everyone else.”

“And Crowley will apologize for all the times he tried to kill us and get us all kittens and balloons.”

“Oh, I’d like a kitten. Think the Captain would let me have a kitten?” Garth perked up at the idea.

The two women thought about it, “A kitten would be cool.” They agreed. The three distracted themselves from all the sexual tension on the ship by plans on how to sneak a kitten on board.

 

 

This weird quiet tension kept on for a couple more days, until they were just about a day cycle out of Naverrum and the drop off at the Gilded Lily.

It was Charlie who picked up the distress call. She doubled checked it before heading up to Meg on the flight deck. Meg was leaning over Benny’s shoulder and they were talking quietly. Dean just sat in the co-pilot seat, reading a data pad. He acted like he was absorbed but you could see his eyes regularly drifting over to Benny.

“Cap’n,” Charlie interrupted, “Distress call came over the lines.”

“So?” Meg looked at Charlie, “We’re almost at the Gilded Lily and actually 2 days ahead of the deadline. Why would we stop now?”

“Because Captain, the distress call is from The Devil Made Me Do It.” Charlie bit her lip and played the recording.

_Help, fire in the engine room, dead in the sky, limited oxygen. Help. Co-ordinates are_

Charlie cut off the recording of Abaddon’s voice, “She’s only a few hours away from us. We can go help and still make the deadline.”

Meg sighed and pinched her nose.

Dean looked up, shocked, “You can’t be planning to go help. Abaddon. As in Abaddon the Knight of Hell.”

“Technically she was a general in the Demonium Army, 5th regiment.” Meg said. “And we owe her. She helped us when we mutinied against Crowley.”

Benny looked at the feed and inputted the course.

“How do you know it isn’t a trap – she’s evil as fuck.” Dean protested.

“Because we owe her. And besides there is no love lost between her and Crowley. No way is she helping him out to stop us.” Benny said.

“Keep me updated.” Meg said heading out with Charlie.

“This is a bad idea.” Dean muttered.

“Because you’ve been full of good ideas chief.” Benny replied. Dean went back to his data pad.

Five hours later they pulled abreast of the The Devil. They couldn’t see any external damage to the ship, but there wouldn’t necessarily be any.

“This is the Wayward Dream. I repeat this is the Wayward Dream responding to the distress call put out by The Devil. Do you still require assistance?”

There was a crackle of silence. Dean coughed _trap_ and they ignored him. Finally a smooth voice came over the line.

“Thank you Wayward, this is the Devil, we are in need of assistance.” There was a pause. “Meg?”

“Yeah Abaddon?” Meg replied.

“Thank god, this has just been a clusterfuck. Knew I should have paid for those repairs, but thought the girl still had a couple more flights in her.”

Meg chuckled, “You got enough juice to couple with us?”

“We’re dead, minimal systems. If you can get your bridge out to us, we should be able to create a seal.”

“Got it. Over and out.” Meg twitched her hand and Charlie closed the coms. “Benny, line us up. And be ready, something isn’t right.”

“No shit.” Dean said.

“Get below to Castiel. Looks like you might have to do your job. Charlie get Garth and get your asses to the unicorn.”

“We can fight Captain.” Charlie protested.

“I know you can, but need you guys to get our captives out. If Abaddon is here for them no way are they getting away alive.” Charlie hurried away. Dean ran down below to grab his brother and Cas.

They got the two ships attached and one of Abaddon’s crew opened their door. Abaddon was waiting just inside and smiled.

A dozen men stormed through the connection and had Meg and Benny surrounded. Meg hit the panic button on her ring. But Abaddon held up a box and hit a sequence on it. “Oh sorry Meg, EMP, looks like no getaway for anybody.”

Meg smiled back, “Didn’t think you’d ever work for Crowley.”

“Usually wouldn’t, but this contract came right from Michael Novak, and having someone like that in my back pocket, well that’s just handy.” Abaddon looked to her men. “Bring everyone aboard throw them all in the brig.”

They knew they were screwed but on principle Meg and Benny sprang into attack mode and took down four of the guys around them before they were knocked unconscious.

 

When they came to, Abaddon had made sure that they were all chained tight to walls in the brig, keeping Cas and the Winchesters a bit apart from the crew of the Wayward Dream. Castiel was hanging towards the front, with the Winchesters beside him. Meg and the crew were a little further back and spread against the wall, bound tight.

“Tell me they didn’t blow up my ship.” Meg said, groaning at the pain in her head.

“They didn’t blow up our ship.” Benny reassured. “Just left it there, floating in the black. When we break out of this, and steal Abaddon’s ship after I drink her dry, we’ll go get it back.”

Dean coughed and it sounded awfully like _told you so_.

“Meg are you hurt?” Cas asked.

“Shut up Clarence.” Meg yelled, wincing at her own voice.

Abaddon came in a few guards behind her. “Captain.” She said politely to Meg.

“Oh you can just fuck right off.” Meg knew it was childish and didn’t care. She stuck out her tongue.

“Going to enjoy eating you.” Benny said dropping his fangs as he sneered at Abaddon.

“Well, you have before.” She winked.

Dean turned as much as he could in his chains. “Oh come on, you boned this bitch? Gross.”

Benny rolled his eyes, “Perhaps not our biggest concern right now. Though I used to have suspect taste, I will admit.”

“Used to?” Dean asked suspiciously.

“Like you, don’t I? That’s a step up chief.”

“Oh.” Dean grinned to himself.

Abaddon yanked Dean’s head back, “Not that this isn’t all adorable as can be, but I think I now want to see what your insides look like.”

“You will not touch him.” Castiel said and the shadows of his wings unfurled against the wall. He glowed a little and they manifested physically.

Meg whistled, “Well at least I’m going out with a nice view. Getting all dewy and everything.”

Abaddon sneered and dropped Dean to hang back by his chains. She slowly stepped towards Castiel and began to close her fist, choking him with her powers.

Castiel struggled but couldn’t fight it. All of a sudden Abaddon flinched. She looked over Castiel and saw Meg’s black eyes and closed fist. Meg grinned and rapped her own hand hard against the wall which sent Abaddon sprawling.

Abaddon stood and wiped the blood away from her lip. “Just for that, now I’m going to make the little broken angel suffer.”

“No you won’t.” Castiel’s eyes glowed white and he yanked at the chains binding him. They heard a rattle from outside the ship, a large bang, too large to be caused by Castiel. Soon enough they heard gunfire. Abaddon was briefly distracted and Castiel yanked again pulling the chain free from the ceiling. He stepped towards Abaddon and lay his hands on her face and burned her out.

Abaddon’s body hit the floor just as the door burst open showing Michael Novak in military gear with armed men behind him. “Castiel!” He yelled in joy, stepping over the dead Demonium and wrapping Cas into a giant hug. The guards with him secured the last of Abaddon’s men. A man with a camera captured everything. “We have been so worried about you, but I promise cousin that you are safe now. Come we must get you away from this ship of horrors.”

Cas started to protest.

“Do not fear your loyal bodyguards are being freed as we speak. It is clear that they have done their best to keep you safe and well through your ordeal. They will be richly rewarded.” Michael gestured grandly.

Cas tried to look back to Meg and the crew of the Wayward Dream, but Michael had a firm grip on his neck and wouldn’t let him turn his head.

The last thing he heard as he was pulled from the room was, “What are we doing about _them_?”

 

 

 

 

 


	9. A Little Short for a Stormtrooper

Castiel had his fourth interview in a week. His talking points never changed. Michael’s muscle who stood watch made sure of that. He was then escorted to the room where he was recuperating from his ordeal. He had no idea where the crew of the Wayward Dream was; he refused to believe that Michael had them killed. Cas had also been kept away from the Winchesters. He knew that wasn’t accidental.

The guard left Cas at the door, once he was in the room he heard the door lock. He wondered how many cameras were in his room. It was a large ship they were traveling in, one from the Angeli Imperial Fleet, taking them to the home planet.

“Hello Castiel.” Hannah said. She was sitting at a table, a stack of papers in front her. Paper was used so rarely these days, Cas tilted his head at the sight.

“Hannah. What does Michael have planned for me next?” Castiel sat across from her. He wished he had found a way to steal some booze.

“There is to be a formal ball.” Hannah’s hands were folded carefully in front of her. “Michael is going to announce his contention for head of the galactic council.”

“Charming.” Castiel said, “So why did he send his puppet to talk to me?”

Hannah’s jaw firmed, “I’m not a puppet.”

“Could have fooled me.” Castiel stood and leaned over the table, “Where are Dean and Sam? What happened to the other people who were being held hostage? Were you involved in any of this mess?”

“No!” Hannah insisted. “I wanted to find you, I approached Michael about it, but he said you were off on a bender, that he had private security out for you.”

“Abaddon said Michael was behind her contract. Still don’t know about the first one, the one that was to take me to the Gilded Lily.”

Hannah looked surprised. “The Gilded Lily? But that is run by”

Before she could finish, there was a shout and a thump from outside. Cas grinned. Dean and Sam strolled in.

“Bored yet?” Dean asked.

“Very much so.” Castiel smiled at his friends, “We need to find Meg and the crew.”

“They might be dead.” Sam said sadly. Castiel’s hands curved into punishing fists.

“They aren’t dead.” Hannah chimed in. “Michael collected them. They were taken below to the prisons. Michael said that criminals such as them might have valuable information.” Hannah swallowed. “He set guards to question them.”

Hannah paled at the look on all three men’s faces. “They are pirates. They kidnapped you. Why do you look like that for criminals?”

“Hannah,” Castiel began, “I am fond of you, I have always been. But trust me, you don’t want to get into the middle of what is about to happen. Run, sister.”

Hannah stood. She looked down at the papers. “Proof of Michael’s criminal activities, his contracts with Crowley. There is enough here to discredit him. I believe in protecting the system, in keeping the home world safe. His way is not the way.”

She put a card on the table. “My pass, it will grant you access to all areas of the ship.” With that she swept of the files and left the room from a side door that Castiel hadn’t even realized existed.

“Right, so we’re going to go rescue them?” Dean asked.

“We have no weapons, no ideas of the numbers we face, how are we enough?” Castiel asked, beaten down by the last week.

Dean walked over and wrapped a hand around his best friend’s neck, “Because we are always enough.”

Sam smiled, “I bet Gabriel will be very thankful for a rescue.”

“Hah!” Dean yelled, “I knew you liked him!”

“Like you two aren’t hoping that being all hero-y will impress Benny and Meg.” Sam rolled his eyes.

The three looked at the secret door. And then the front door.

“Just once, can we take the super secret safe side door. Please?” Sam asked. He thought he knew the answer though.

 

 

They had no idea how they made it to the lower decks without too much trouble, only a handful of guards really. Most they were just able to knock out. Which meant all three were now armed with blasters, knives, and Angeli blades. They made it to a control centre and found that most of the crew were in one cell.

Sam swallowed, “Benny and Meg are in the interrogation rooms down corridor three.”

Dean and Cas looked at each other, “Sam you get the others, we’re going down corridor three.”

They went in opposite directions.

Sam was easily able to find the rest of the crew, they were in a couple standard cells. He was able to use Hannah’s card to get them out.

“Sasquatch whatever you want it’s yours.” Gabriel tried to wink, but he was exhausted and hungry. They hadn’t exactly been given great rations over the week. Jo was bruised up some, and Garth had some fingers in a splint.

Sam started to lead them out but as they went past the security consoles, Sam paused.

“Charlie you up to some hacking?”

Charlie sat in the chair, “If it helps you guys and the captain, always.”

“Meg is being kept here. Can you get into the cameras and perhaps transmit the feed out?

“Can I access security cameras, from the security command centre?” Charlie snorted a little. “Bitch please.”

“That’s my girl.” Jo said softly as Charlie got to work.

 

 

The door that Benny was behind was the first found. Castiel made ready to go in with Dean, but Dean signalled him on, knowing that Meg was probably in a bad way. Castiel clapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder and continued down the way.

Dean pushed the button for the door and it opened. Dean noticed the bruises and burns first, before noticing the guard doing the damage with the electrified prod. He could also tell from hollow cheeks, from dry lips, that Benny hadn’t been fed in the time captured. He was suspended from chains hooked in the ceiling, feet on a chain attached to the floor, his toes a few inches off the ground.

Dean saw red. “Hey!” He ran at the guard who didn’t even have time to react. Dean just pushed the guard into Benny and lifted him at the same time. Benny looked at Dean holding the man in place as Benny sank his fangs into his torturers neck.

Dean didn’t let go of the body and he didn’t break eye contact with Benny until Benny had drained the guy dry. Only then did Dean let the guard drop.

“Not the way I wanted to see you naked for the first time.” Dean said the first thing that popped into his mind, and then winced. It was a horrible line.

“Help me down you giant dork.” Benny said. Dean undid all the chains.

“Can you walk?” Dean asked, getting under Benny’s shoulder.

“Can walk enough. Pants would be nice though.”

“We’ll find you some. Come on Sam’s got the others.”

Benny tried to straighten. “Meg, I know they’ve been doing worse to her, could hear her scream.” Benny looked at Dean, “Won’t leave her.”

“Cas has gone for her, and he seemed seriously pissed.” Benny got moving again and Dean asked, “Am I always going to come second to her?”

“In our room, no – there you’ll always be first. Otherwise, yup. She’s my captain.” Benny said it easily, because it was the truth. He might be falling hard for the hunter, but he and Meg? That was something else.

“Have to think on that.” Dean said.

“You do that.” Benny could see the rest of the crew, and was thankful for the sight.

 

 

Castiel turned the corner and could hear Meg swearing and screaming. He didn’t hesitate, didn’t blink and for the first time in years Castiel looked like the warrior of god he used to be. He slammed his hand against the entrance button and the door opened.

Meg was stretched out on a table, Demonium control wards carved into leather cuffs and straps that held her on the table. Castiel could see all the places where the guard had been cutting into her, carving her up, taking advantage of the healing capabilities of the strong Demonium.

“You fucking cunt, you’re going to give up all your contacts. Or perhaps, we’ll start working over your crew.” The guy swore.

Meg started giggling.

“What’s so funny, whore?” The guard sneered.

“Castiel Novak is behind you.” Meg said still giggling.

The guy didn’t even feel it when the blade pierced his heart. He fell dead, and bleeding out. Castiel stepped over the body and began to unstrap Meg.

“Hey Clarence.” Meg said.

“I think a heroic rescue call for my name.” Castiel said, undoing the last cuff.

“I’ll do you one better than that.” Meg pulled herself up, ignoring the pain and grabbed Cas’s head and pulled him into a messy kiss.

They lost themselves in it for a moment. Before they heard a cough at the door. They looked over and there was Michael Novak.

“Well, I see. Perhaps if we had just provided you with a Demonium slut instead of the Winchesters you would have stayed on book.” Michael said looking at Meg’s nudity.

“Hey assbutt!” Castiel said, moving to block Meg from Michael’s sight, “You’re done here.”

Michael just looked at Castiel pityingly. “Castiel, she is a criminal wanted across the system. Vermin like her and her crew need to be put down.”

“Because you are such a fine and upstanding citizen of the system.” Meg rolled her eyes, “You’re just as crooked as the worst thug out there, you just hide it behind your politics.”

“I’m not a thug, I seek order, I seek peace for the system.” Michael insisted. He pulled his Angeli blade out and his six perfect wings echoed against the wall the sound of wind running through the room.

Castiel drew out his own wings and tried to protect Meg. “You put out the contract for my death. You’ve been making deals with Crowley a known criminal. You’ve been torturing people.”

“A vampire and Demonium are hardly people.” Michael said calmly.

“Do you deny the rest?” Castiel growled.

“Sometimes in order to promote the larger picture, certain sacrifices have to be made. Your death would have been mourned, and you would have become a great martyr.”

“So why save me from your own contract?” Castiel kept trying to push Meg back and she kept trying to get around him.

“Polls viewed me as cold, aloof. Playing the hero would in the end prove more fruitful than your death.”

Michael started to step forward, when Charlie’s voice came over the comms. “Ooh, not that we aren’t enjoying the show, but you should know that video just went out to the Galactic Parliament, all major news feeds on your home planet, and to the official headquarters of the Hunters.” They could hear Charlie tsk. “Bad guys always want to monologue.”

Michael lunged at Castiel, and Castiel punched him. It hit harder than he expected and Michael was knocked to the ground. He felt Meg collapse against his back and realized she had pushed her power out to help his punch.

Michael got up and started to glow, ready to unleash all the power of a High Angeli when they all heard the footsteps.

Into the room walked Hannah surrounded by a dozen guards.

“Michael Novak. I hereby place you under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder, fraudulent use of Galatic funds, committing torture, and I’m sure a whole host of other things.” Hannah smiled. “You are stripped of your title and will be remanded into custody until such time as your trial can begin.”

As Michael was cuffed and started to be pulled away, Meg walked up slowly, her injuries making her stiff, “Castiel is a million times better than you could ever imagine being.”

“Whore.” Michael swore.

“Okay, you know what?” Meg gathered her energies and pushed, breaking three of Michael’s ribs. The energy it took though caused her to pass out.

Hannah looked at Castiel, “Michael seems to have slipped. Such a shame, he always was a little clumsy.”

“Thank you.” Castiel grabbed an overcoat off one of the guards and wrapped Meg up in it. He picked her up and carried her out to where the rest of her crew was waiting.

It took a couple days for Meg and Benny to recover from their experiences. The rest of the crew stayed close around them.

So did the two Winchesters.

Castiel was trying to help Hannah keep everything organized as she was made interim leader taking Michael’s job until a formal election could occur.

At the moment Castiel was trying to explain to Hannah why she shouldn’t have the crew of the Wayward Dream arrested.

“Beyond anything else they kidnapped you Castiel. And at least half the crew have rather extensive criminal records and warrants out there.”

“You have no proof of the kidnap contract and only my complaint to say I was kidnapped, which neither the Winchesters nor I are planning to say happened. We were on vacation.”

Hannah rubbed her eyes, “Castiel, I can’t ignore the law.”

There was a knock on the door and Meg and Charlie were escorted in.

“Hi! I’m Charlie,” she began, “I figured about now you’d be wanting to arrest us.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t,” Hannah tried to explain.

“Oh no ma’am, we’d never ask you to go against the law, that would be wrong.” Meg snorted a little at how sweet and earnest Charlie sounded. “It’s just. Well, what warrants are there out there for the crew of the Wayward Dream?”

Hannah pulled up her files on her data pad. Blinked and refreshed her screen. “It seems the tags are outdated on your ship. It is a fine of 2,000 credits.”

“Which I’m happy to pay.” Meg reassured her.

“But there were 30 warrants across the system for all of you.” Hannah looked at the screen in shock.

“You must have been mistaken.” Meg smiled, “Now we want to go back to our ship. Can you arrange a small transport for us? Seems the least you can do after what Michael did to us.”

Hannah just kept looking at her computer. “Of course.”

“I’m going with you.” Castiel said.

“But Castiel!” Hannah protested.

“You sure Clarence?” Meg asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I know we’ll be late, but I want to go to the Gilded Lily.” Castiel explained. “See if there is any furniture that needs moving.”

“Oh I think that can be arranged.” Meg grinned.


	10. Ride the Unicorn

 

It took them another 10 days to get to the Gilded Lily. And to everyone’s frustration, Meg wouldn’t allow anyone to get frisky until the symbolic end of the trip.

This was okay with Sam. While he was fond of Gabriel, he really didn’t know how he felt about falling in with a band of crooks. But he spent a lot of time in the mess with Gabe talking for hours at end. He even let him hold his hand once or twice.

Meg had had to spray Dean and Benny down a couple times.

Benny had to do similar for her and Castiel.

But finally they arrived at the Gilded Lily and received permission to land. Meg walked to the front desk and tried to act all casual, but couldn’t help but stare in awe at the place. The lobby of the pleasure was all gilt and waterfalls and flowers, gentle music playing.

The woman at the desk, looked at Meg’s leathers and bruises and sneered just a little. “I’m sorry, we’re booked up right now.”

“Yeah, I’m expected. I’m delivering a package for room 5. Coded 239046.”

The woman paled. “Of course, just let me get the owner of the Gilded Lily.” She swallowed, “I apologize for any slight.”

“I just bet you do. I’ll wait outside.” Meg strolled back to the docks.

A few minutes later a blond Angeli came walking up to her. There was something that struck her about him. He had a charming, dissipated look to him, but his smile was sharp.

“You are late.” He said.

“Happens when Michael Novak tries to kill you.”

“Of course, I saw some of the news. Is Cassie on board?” The man looked eager.

“Cassie is it?” Meg laughed a little, “and he hates Clarence.” She muttered to herself. “You willing to come alone?” She was a little surprised.

“Of course. Is there a reason why you’d attack me when I’m the one who hired you?”

“Fair point.” Meg gestured and the two walked to her ship. When they boarded everyone was milling in the cargo area.

And Meg realized why the man had struck her as familiar.

“Balth?” Gabriel said, running up to the guy and hugging him.

“Gabriel.” The man said happily, gripping tight.

“Seriously, how inter-related are the Angeli?” Jo muttered to Charlie.

“You disappeared!” Gabe said punching him. “Rumour was you died in a bar or a brothel.”

Bathalzar smiled, “Only way to get out.”

“And now you own the best and most exclusive pleasure dome in the system. Nice job!” Gabriel grinned, “Can I get a family discount?”

Sam coughed and glowered.

“You can come along Moose.” Gabe said.

“Balthazar.” Castiel stepped to the forefront. Their hug was more solemn, but no less sincere.

“Cassie.” Balthazar breathed out. “I missed you cousin.”

Castiel stepped back. “Why did you have me kidnapped?”

“I couldn’t stop the re-education. But I could do my best to get you away from whatever Michael was planning.” Balthazar put a hand to Castiel’s face, “You weren’t broken. You just needed to be done with all of that, only you wouldn’t have seen it on your own.”

Castiel smiled slowly. “Thank you.”

“Well you are late, so I’m not paying.” Balthazar said as he stepped back, “But I welcome all of you to stay for a week. All food, drinks, and services will be taken care of. The Gilded Lily is yours.”

The price tag on that for the whole crew was more than what the job would have paid anyways. The crew all looked at Meg hopefully.

“Go, I’ll catch up. Anything we see over the next week will never be used against anyone. Job is over people.” Everyone whooped and went running.

Once Meg was alone she went to a console and contacted Crowley.

“Hello Darling.” Crowley said.

“We’re at the Gilded Lily, but there won’t be any payment as we were late delivering the goods.” Meg explained. “So you won’t be getting your cut. And I’m guessing we don’t get our freedom from you.”

“A bargain is a bargain my dear.” Crowley smiled, “But you got both Abaddon and Michael Novak out of my way. You can fly free from worry for…let’s say a year.” Crowley’s eyes flashed red. “Deal?”

“Deal.” Meg grinned.

Crowley winked and was gone.

Meg walked back to the dome.

The same receptionist was waiting for Meg, this time with a glass of champagne. “Mr. Castiel Novak said that you will be staying in his suite for the week. If you’ll please follow me.”

Meg followed the woman, saw Gabe and Sam at a bar, Garth already making time at a pool. No sight of Charlie and Jo and as they walked by a door, Meg was able to hear Benny say, “Dean I hope you are ready, because I’m going to wreck you.”

The woman blushed, “These are all supposed to be soundproof. I apologize.”

“My first mate is always the loud sort.”

A few more doors down and the woman handed Meg a key card. “Please enjoy your stay.”

Meg ignored her and walked into the room. Castiel stood in the middle of the room, naked. There was a shudder, a thunder, and he made his wings manifest.

Meg smiled and started to strip down. “Oh Clarence, we going to have some fun?”

Castiel just walked up to Meg, close enough to wrap her in his wings. “Call me Clarence in bed, and I promise you, you won’t like the consquences.”

Meg pressed her hands into the joint where wing connected to his back. He moaned in pleasure. “I bet I’ll like those consequences just fine.” She stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, “You gonna fuck me Clarence?”

She didn’t even have a chance to blink before she was tossed onto the couch. Afterwards Meg smiled. She had been right – that stubble did feel good on her thighs.

 

For six days Meg and Cas barely left the room, getting dressed seemed like a chore. They all met up one night at a bar and got completely blitzed. There may have been karoke, but Charlie hacked the systems the next day and removed all evidence.

The morning of their last day, Hannah showed up. When she strode into Castiel’s room, she immediately turned around and left. She really didn’t need to see the pirate pegging him. And vowed to always knock on his door from then on.

She went to go talk to Charlie to find out how Charlie wiped their warrants. Charlie explained how weak the Novak security codes and systems were and offered to fix it for 10,000 credits with an additional 2,000 every quarter to update the systems. Hannah agreed easily.

Hannah and Balthazar were having lunch when Castiel found them. Hannah presented her offer to Cas and he promised to think about it. He went back to the room where Meg was lounging in the tub.

“Hey Clarence why the long face?” Meg smiled and gestured him over. Castiel got undressed but didn’t get in the water. Instead he sat on the side and poured water over Meg’s hair and slowly worked in some shampoo. Meg melted under his touch. He rinsed her hair and then held out a towel for her.

He gently dried her off and they went back to bed.

It was the first time in the days at the pleasure dome that what they did could be called making love.

Meg looked at Cas. “That’s a hell of a goodbye Castiel.”

“I might love you.” Castiel said, “But,”

“But.” Meg agreed.

“Hannah needs my help cleaning up Michael’s mess.” Castiel sighed, “I believe in Hannah. She’s not going to be pushing for the clean up galactic crime bills, she wants to focus on the home planet first and foremost. A lot needs to change there. Perhaps even end the war with the Demonium.”

Meg smiled, “Who’s a cute little optimist.”

“Meg, I want,” He couldn’t figure out the words. He took a breath, “I’d make a horrible pirate.”

“You would. You’re a good man, Cas. Maybe just a little bad, in the way I’m a little good.”

Castiel kissed the tip of her nose, “You’re a lot good.”

“I’m really not.” Meg looked at him. “I need to get something from the ship. I saw there is a tattoo parlour here, get me an appointment.” 

An hour later they stood in the parlour and Meg easily stripped off her shirt and bra. “Need your wings, the actual wings Cas.”

Cas made his physical wings appear. Meg moved fast and tore one of the longer feathers out. He winced, but she just winked.

“Here’s your model, I want it to size on the left side of my back. I’m most fond of his left wing.” Meg settled onto the chair.

By the time it was done, the wispy tattoo went from shoulder blade to her waist. The artist stepped away and Castiel ghosted a finger over it.

“How’s it look?” Meg asked.

Cas thought for a moment, “Like it hurt.” Meg rolled her eyes, “But also attractive.”

The artist put a protective layer over top and Meg and Cas went back to their room.

Meg asked Cas to sit on the bed and she held a small box. She sat across from him and opened the lid.

“How much do you know about coming of age for the Demonium?” She asked.

Cas tilted his head, curious. “Nothing.”

“For families of consequence you send your child to apprentice under a friend. These aren’t gentle years. They are designed to tough you up, teach you how to use and control your powers. You learn to fight, to hunt, depending there is maybe formal education. It can last for a few months, or almost a decade if the child shows potential.” Meg took a breath, “I showed a lot of potential.”

She paused and pulled out a thin silver chain with a ring on either side and some black gems mixed into the chain. “You come of age when you make your first kill. Depending on the house you are apprenticed to it can be an animal, a slave, a debtor. Or in my case an Angeli. This chain was supposed to be a symbol of my ties to the Demonium, my leash to the old ways, my promise to continue the fight. But I didn’t want that. I wanted to fly. So I packed the chain and ran in the night and killed five of the people in my master’s house in order to get away. I ended up in Crowley’s crew and met Benny. And then we mutinied and here we are.”

Castiel laid a kiss on her head. “I kept the chain as a reminder that I wasn’t bound to anything or anyone but myself. But perhaps, I could use it to bind you to me, just a little. A reminder when you go back to being all the way good.”

Castiel turned and manifest his wings. Meg slowly pushed the rings through a couple of the almost closed up holes.

“How’s it look?” Castiel asked.

“Painful, but good.” Meg said in an echo of his earlier words.

He turned back to her, “I still have a couple more hours.”

“Let’s have some fun then.”

 

Time went too quickly and soon all of the Wayward Dreams crew were headed back to the ship. They said goodbye to the Winchesters and to Cas. Benny and Dean didn’t look at each other. Gabe pressed a small gift into Sam’s hands with a quick kiss on the cheek.

Cas looked at Meg and picked her up and slammed her into the side of the ship. It hurt like fuck against her tattoo but she forgot that in the passion of his kiss. He let her go.

“See you Clarence.” Meg went onto her ship and didn’t look back.

“You can stay with her you know.” Dean said.

“No I can’t.” Cas said sadly. He looked closely at Dean. “But you are.”

“Yeah, I am. That there?” He pointed at the ship, “That’s home, where I’m meant to be. Pam was right. Sticking with you, I found where I belong.”

Dean hugged Sam, “You go back to school, bet Cas can get you a scholarship to one of those fancy pants Angeli places, learn all the things.”

“Try not to rack up too many warrants.” Sam said gripping his brother tight.

Cas and Dean didn’t say anything, just hugged for a long time.

“Take care of her.” Cas finally whispered.

Dean snorted, “Hell no, bitch still terrifies me.” He walked onto the Wayward Dream and Sam and Cas headed towards Hannah’s ship.

Benny had stopped at his bunk first before going up to the flight deck. There was Dean sitting in the co-pilot seat.  Benny ignored him and went to his chair and started the pre-flight checks. Soon enough they were in the air.

“Cap’n know you are here?” Benny asked.

“Not sure. Charlie’s probably told her.” Dean said easily, checking on the thrusters.

“You’ll have to take the oath.” Benny said.

“Fine.”

“We’re not turning good just because Cap’n likes hot wings. We’re on our way to steal a whole bunch of weaponry.”

“That’s okay.”

“You’ll still come second.” Benny tried.

“Not in our room, you said. You mean that?” Dean turned in his chair and looked at Benny.

“Yeah. Yeah I meant that.”

“Okay then, where are we flying to?” Dean swung back to the console ready to input co-ordinates.

Benny smiled. Look like he finally had a co-pilot he wouldn’t be killing.

 

 

 


	11. It's a Happy Enough Sort of Ending

 

_5 months later_

 

Castiel and Hannah were at the home residence having just finished what seemed like an endless round of meetings attempting at least a cease fire with the Demonium. It had middling results. But there was an agreement to go to the Galactic Parliament for external mediation that would hopefully have positive results.

Castiel was horrified when he found out that he was going to represent the Angeli at these meetings. But Hannah was determined.

“You’ve fought in the war – you are the best person we can send for this. Sam has spent the last several months researching the Demonium and any and all previous treaties and agreements. He’ll come along as your aide.”

“When do I leave?” Castiel sighed.

“I’ve already arranged a ship for you, they docked two hours ago.” Hannah smiled, “While they were happy to take this contract for us, they did also have some previous commitments, so the journey that should take a week will take almost three. You can use that time to go over Sam’s research.” Hannah kissed Castiel’s cheek. “I know how difficult the choice to come back was, but know how much I value you.”

Castiel nodded and headed towards his room. As he walked through the building he heard familiar sounds, a laugh, a “what up bitches,” a cheer of people yelling Sasquatch, he could have sworn he heard Dean.

He started to move faster, footsteps echoing on the floor. Cas pushed open the door to his bedroom.

Meg was on his bed, wearing only her leather jacket and boots, swinging a pair of handcuffs in the air.

“Hey Clarence, miss me?” Meg grinned and used her powers to slam the door shut.

 

 


End file.
